


Song-Based PJO/HOO One Shots

by LostAthenian



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Paramore - Freeform, Plain White T’s, Song fics, Taylor Swift - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAthenian/pseuds/LostAthenian
Summary: A collection of my song based PJO/HOO one shots (originally posted on Wattpad). Mostly Percabeth, but other shippings included as well.It is my recommendation that you listen to the songs that go with the chapters as you read, since the plots are based off the lyrics, but it is obviously not required. Each song(s) will be linked in the beginning :)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, leo valdez/calypso
Comments: 19
Kudos: 47





	1. The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/bZKarVIA1b8
> 
> The Only Exception- Paramore

_Dear Percy,  
First and foremost, what I want you to take away from this is that I love you. I love you so so much, it hurts me because I didn't know my heart had so much room in there for just one person. Now I need you to understand that I have to go. It's for the better. I know I could never be what you need, what you deserve. You were the best boyfriend I could've ever asked for and more, but it's about time I stop fooling myself with this dream life you've created for me. You deserve better, and I can't give that to you. It's okay to fall in love with someone else, someone who will charm your friends and family and be your brilliant other half. But I want you to know that I'll always love you and that this was the hardest decision I've ever had to make._

_All the love in the world,_

_Annabeth_

Annabeth sighed heavily as she placed her pen back down on the coffee table. She could feel the guilt building up in her heart, but she tried to push it down. It wasn't an easy sacrifice; she'd been struggling with her own mind for months now. But she knew she had to do this, for him. It was nearing early afternoon, sometime around 10:00, and the sun was beginning to cast a soft golden glow over the city. Annabeth tried to enjoy her last look from her shared apartment.

Annabeth had met Percy nearly a year ago. He'd bumped into her at a party held by a mutual friend, and they'd just hit it off. Their relationship moved pretty fast; three months in she'd moved in with him and not too long after that she met his mom, the most important woman in his life, second only to Annabeth.

Annabeth winced as she blinked away tears. She meant so much to Percy, and she knew her leaving would devastate him, but it was all going to work itself out in the end. She wasn't good enough to deserve everything he'd given her in the past couple of months. The tender, late night touches and the light kisses he'd pepper all over her shoulders in the morning. The way he looked at her when she- gods no. She couldn't think about him, or she'd trap herself here and sentence Percy to a miserable lifetime with her. 

Annabeth allowed herself one more glance at Percy before she broke his heart. He was so beautiful Annabeth wondered how she was the lucky one who got to be his. His hair was unkempt and just brushed his eyebrows, while his eyelashes dusted shadows across his freckled cheeks. His lips were parted slightly, letting a small line of drool out, and his cheeks were rosy from being in the sun. Annabeth stifled a cross between a sob and a laugh as she traced the outline of his jaw lightly. Suddenly, Percy stirred. Annabeth stilled, praying he wouldn't wake up. But just her luck, he did.

"Annabeth?" he mumbled.

"Yes Percy?" Annabeth replied softly, mentally cursing every god she could think of and thanking them at the same time for allowing her one more peek at him before he left.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked, his words slurred from sleep.

Annabeth leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Just for a little grocery run, I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay, don't be too long okay? I want to cuddle when you get back."

Annabeth smiled and struggled to keep her tears at bay. "Of course baby. I love you so much." She poured her whole heart into that simple phrase, trying to convey just how much she loved him.

"I love you too," Percy replied before turning over again and closing his eyes.

Annabeth sighed for the ten-thousandth time that morning, then moved towards the door, her suitcase already packed and ready to go. Her steps seemed to grow heavier as she neared the door. With one hand on the doorknob and another grasping her suitcase, Annabeth began to turn the knob slowly as to not rouse Percy again.

"Beth?"

Icy blood filled her veins. No no no, this was not how it was supposed to go.

"Yes?" Annabeth replied, not daring to turn around. But the damage had already been done.

"What the hell is this?" Percy's voice trembled. 

Annabeth's whole body stiffened on high alert. She'd never heard Percy cry before.

"What the hell is what?" she asked lightly, trying to stop her voice from shaking. It was no use though; he'd already seen the note.

"You know what I mean," Percy replied curtly. 

He was up now, alert and standing upright near the couch. Annabeth finally turned around and had to force herself to look at how he towered over her.

She wasn't scared that he'd hit her; he was raised too well for that. No, she was scared of his reaction, of how much he loved her. But she couldn't get herself to speak, no matter how hard she tried. If she did, she'd fall right back into his arms and she couldn't do that to him.

"Why would you say that?" Percy pleaded, his emotions running free now. "How could you say that you're not good enough for me when you're everything I've ever wanted and more?"

Annabeth's lip trembled as she hung her head low.

"Talk to me. Don't close yourself off like you always do Annabeth." Percy's voice darkened.

That was it for Annabeth. "I- I can't Percy. I can't pretend that I'm what you want me to be anymore. You think I'm so amazing and beautiful but really, I just screw everything up. Everything I care about just withers away eventually and I can't do that to you. I just can't."

Then the dam broke and tears began flowing down the curve of Annabeth's cheeks, spilling onto her clothes and dribbling down her neck. 

Percy softened a little, and crossed the apartment in three long strides until he was right in front of her. She could touch him if she just reached— _no_.

Annabeth forced herself to stare at her feet, not allowing herself to look at Percy. One look and she'd be done for.

"Beth, look at me."

Annabeth pressed her lips into a thin line as one second, then two, then three passed without her doing anything. Then she felt the warmth of Percy stepping even closer to her, so that her nose just barely brushed the thin cotton of the t-shirt he'd slept in last night. It was green, like his eyes. Annabeth had bought it for him on a whim when she went shopping once. She almost smiled at the random memory, _almost_.

Perch raised his fingers to her chin and gently turned her face up. Suddenly Annabeth was left looking from the green shirt to his own sea green eyes. He was crying, fresh tear tracks tracing themselves over his sharp jawline. Annabeth had never seen him cry before. She resisted the urge to trace his jawline with her own fingers.

"I said look at me. Please." Percy's voice had dropped to a hoarse whisper. "Do you love me, Annabeth?"

"Yes. I love you so much Percy, and that's why I have to do this."

Percy slipped his hand from her chin to cup her cheek and dab her tears away with the rough pad of his thumb.

"No, you don't Wise Girl. All I've ever wanted was someone who loved me as much as I love them. Do you love me?"

"I already told you Percy, _yes_ , I love you _so much_ ," Annabeth croaked. She was at her breaking point.

"Then stay with me. Please stay with me." 

Percy dropped his forehead to rest against hers, and Annabeth's resolve left her. What had she been thinking?

"But, all your friends..." she tried feebly.

"Love you." Percy interrupted firmly. "And so does my mom. _You're_ my brilliant girl that I'm supposed to love forever, just like you said. And I only want you."

"Okay," Annabeth whispered.

"Okay what?"

"I'll stay." 

Percy nodded, and leaned down to press a light kiss to her lips. "Thank you."

Annabeth hugged Percy close to her.

"I'm not going to say we should forget about this, but you need to know that I love you and I promise to spend the rest of my life making sure you know it," Percy said. "Maybe this isn't the best time but it always seems to be that with us. I know commitment can scare you, but I promise that as long as I live I will love you so much you'll never think that you're not good enough ever again."

He got on one knee and Annabeth's heart stopped. He was holding a ring, simplistic with just a gold band and a square cut emerald. She couldn't, not after what she'd just tried to do.

"Percy, I—"

Percy shook his head. "It's not an engagement ring if that's what you're thinking Wise Girl. It's a promise ring, because I know our relationship moved fast but I also know I don't want to end anytime soon. Also, we're not ready to be married yet, no offense."

Annabeth laughed as Percy winced, waiting for her answer from where he was kneeling by the kitchen bar.

"Okay," Annabeth said softly. "I promise to never try anything this stupid again."

Percy grinned at her as he got up and placed the ring on her finger, then placed her in a bone crushing hug. He peppered kisses all over her face and whispered every good quality about her; her smartness, the way her eyes sparkled in the morning, how her curled perfectly right at the nape of her neck. He seared so many things into her skin as he kissed over it that she began to believe it too.

Their laughter filled the apartment that held the life they'd created together. Yeah, maybe lots of things had gone wrong in her life, but Annabeth liked to think that if one thing had to go right, Percy was that one exception.


	2. Hey There Delilah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/hQlPzrX8u0A
> 
> Hey There Delilah-Plain White T’s

Annabeth was sitting in the nook of her window, reading and watching New York City come to life when she got it.

 _Listen to this_ , read the text from Percy.

Annabeth smiled softly and hugged her book close to her chest as she clicked the mp3 link he'd sent her. Percy, her boyfriend, was an aspiring singer who was trying to make it big. He'd moved to California to try and strike it big, leaving Annabeth in New York to wait for his return.

Plugging her earphones in, Annabeth pressed play. The song started off with some simple guitar, then Percy's melodic voice began to flow over it.

_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City  
I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

Annabeth smiled and- she'd never admit it- cried a little as Percy spoke about paying the bills with his guitar and waiting for her to finish school. In that moment, he was just a guy with a guitar, pouring his heart out to this mystery girl. Finally, the song ended with a final strum, and just in time, since Percy texted her again.

_Did you like it?_

_I liked it a lot Seaweed Brain_ , she typed back.

_Good, I wrote it for you. Idk who Delilah is but you told me to not write sappy songs about you so I wrote it about Delilah... heavily based off you_ , Percy replied.

_Annabeth laughed to herself. _You're such a dork.__

__

_But I'm your dork ;)_

__

Annabeth made a sound like her heart was melting in her chest. _Of course you are._

__

_Good_ , Percy replied. _Oh, and look out your window_

__

Annabeth spared a glance, then did a double take. There, standing outside her apartment building was Percy. _Her_ Percy. He looked so good standing there, wearing a navy sweater with black jeans, his messy hair swamped by a gray beanie. 

__

Stunned, Annabeth froze, unsure of what to do. After a minute or two, she came back to her senses and opened her window, letting the chilly winter air in. "Percy?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

__

"I came for you Wise Girl!" he called up to her.

__

"I know _that_ dumb butt, but why? Gods, Seaweed Brain it's beginning to snow! Come inside!"

__

Percy shook his head, and that's when Annabeth saw the guitar. No, he wasn't—

__

He was. Percy slung his guitar- Blackjack- over his shoulder and began to play the song she'd just finished listening to. He opened his mouth to sing, and the world seemed to slow down. The noises of people chattering and cars driving dimmed to a soft background blur until it was just Annabeth- a regular girl- and Percy- a regular boy with a guitar. 

__

People walking by stopped and pulled out their phones to record or their wallets to toss money into the guitar case beside him, but at that moment, it was just Percy and Annabeth, looking into each others' eyes.

__

By the time the song had finished, a large crowd had gathered, and Annabeth was halfway out her door. She didn't care that she was wearing a ratty gray tank top from last night and that it was freezing outside, or that she was wearing the plaid pajamas she'd stolen from Percy with some bunny slippers. All she cared about was getting to Percy.

__

Once she was outside, she flung herself into his arms and buried her face in his shoulder. 

__

"Thank you," was all she managed to choke out.

__

Percy wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight and making her insides turn to mush. "I love you so much Wise Girl. I meant what I said too. I promise I'm going to do everything I can to give you the life you've always dreamed of."

__

Annabeth wasn't usually one for being cheesy, but what Percy had just done was so romantic she couldn't help herself. 

__

"It's already here," she whispered.

__

Two months later, the video of Percy serenading Annabeth had gone viral and a record label had reached out to him for a demo. But presently, Annabeth was wrapped snugly in Percy's arms as they enjoyed their morning in. Annabeth was pressed firmly against Percy's back, their legs tangled in a heap while Percy's head rested in the nook of Annabeth's shoulder. The early morning light cast an ethereal glow on Annabeth's blond curls and illuminated her sharp features, while causing shadows to drape perfectly over Percy's face. 

__

This was the happily ever after they were waiting for.

__


	3. Superstar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/GKf6yPQl4LY
> 
> Superstar- Taylor Swift

Okay, listen. _Obviously_ , Percy didn't mean for it to happen. That was the whole point of pranks: you don't know when it'll happen to you or what it'll be. But really, the timing was absolutely horrible.

Yeah, alright, let's back it up.

* * *

  
Before she knew it, Annabeth was being shoved against a wall and there were lips, hands, teeth, tongue, roaming everywhere and leaving a burning touch in its wake. She couldn't help the breathy sigh that escaped her lips.

Raven hair tickled her chin as Percy lowered his head to mouth at her neck.

"Percy," Annabeth whimpered. "Percy!"

His sea green eyes were electrifying as he met her gaze, mouth quirked into a devilish smirk.

"Yeah, Wise Girl?" God, even his voice made her knees go weak. It should've been wrong, fooling around with a superstar, but somehow, there was nothing more right.

She blushed furiously, busying herself with fiddling with the ends of her shirt. It was a flimsy thing, just a ribbed white scoop neck with three (honestly useless) buttons that she'd borrowed from Piper, who said it "made her boobs look great."

Percy must have taken her silence as a message, because disappointment flooded his expression, and he looked slightly hurt. "Oh," he said, "you don't want this. I— shit, I'm so sorry, I'll just g-"

"No!" Annabeth yelped, lurching forward to grab his wrist. "I- god, no. No, I-I do, I _do_ want this. It's just, I-"

"Yooouu..." Percy drawled, looking at her expectantly.

Annabeth swallowed hard. She honestly didn't really know how she felt, but she knew she couldn't let this opportunity pass her by. Not when she'd been waiting for another chance for so long. "I... you..." She swept her hand in an up and down motion in front of him lamely.

To her surprise, Percy burst out in laughter.

"What?" she demanded, crossing her arms as her face heated up in embarrassment. Of course he was rejecting her; she was too late.

"I-" Percy gasped, before doubling over in laughter again. Wiping his eyes, Percy finally sobered up and gave her that dazzling smirk again. "I can't believe it. You still don't know how beautiful you are."

Annabeth gaped, opening and closing her mouth, searching for words, before settling on, "God, Percy, you can't just say things like that."

"And why not?" he challenged, his eyes getting darker, more intense.

"Because, well, I-"

Percy cornered her, placing his hands on either side of her head. "I mean it Annabeth. It's been 12 years and I still can't take my eyes off of you."

Annabeth frowned, turning her head to the side. "I'm no one special, Percy. Especially compared to you. I'm just another wide-eyed girl in the crowd, and you— you could have anyone you wanted. You've got the whole world at your feet, Percy."

Percy's eyes softened, his touch gentle as he turned her chin with his index finger to give her a quick peck that left her breathless. "I don't want anyone else. I want _you_ , Annabeth. Only you."

Finally, she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him, hard.

* * *

  
Annabeth woke up to weight on her chest and soft, silky lips against hers.

"Mmmph," she groaned, trying to resist the smile creeping amongst the corners of her lips.

"Good morning beautiful," Percy mumbled, his voice deep and husky from sleep as he bent down to nip at her ear.

"Good morning to you too, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth breathed, tangling his messy hair within her fingers. The sunlight in the room was harsh against her closed eyelids, and her senses were overloaded with _Percy, Percy, Percy_.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelped, smacking his broad shoulders. Ugh, he definitely just sucked a hickey onto her neck. She could practically hear his proud smile. "Jerk," she muttered.

"Your smile says otherwise," Percy sing-songed, pushing off of her. Annabeth whined, stretching her arms up into the open space and making a grabby motion with her hands. Percy chuckled, kissing her knuckles. "You're such a child."

Annabeth peeked one eye open, poking her tongue at him. "You can suck it Seaweed Brain."

Percy arched a brow at her, then rolled his eyes as he turned to put on his jeans. Instantly, panic filled her. He was leaving already? She propped herself up on her elbows, trying to keep her confusion at bay.

"I'm going to make us some breakfast, and you're more than welcome to join me, you absolute child," Percy teased. He leaned down for a searing kiss, and Annabeth definitely wasn't checking out his ass as he walked past her door frame.

Annabeth let herself stay in bed a little longer, taking a few moments to think over the last 24 hours and then some.

She and Percy had met when they were 12 years old at a summer camp meant to hone athletic skills; she was there for track and volleyball, and Percy was there for swimming. They'd been best friends up until they were 16, when Annabeth moved to California with her family and Percy went off to the Olympics. They'd lost contact, but Annabeth would be lying if she said she never found his Facebook and Instagram profiles and was just too scared to follow him. Then, at 20, after winning several gold medals for swimming, Percy announced that he was retiring from swimming to start a music career, and naturally, the world went into a frenzy. A world renowned, Olympic gold swimmer becoming a singer was pretty strange and unheard of, but Percy proved his critics wrong when his EP went off the charts (and Annabeth may or may not have contributed to several of those sales).

Flash forward a couple years, when Annabeth was settled in New York as a thriving architect at her dream firm. Her life was settled, until the news broke that a certain someone was embarking on a worldwide tour that just so happened to swing by New York City. She wasn't planning on going, until her friend Piper insisted that she go and accidentally already bought her a front row ticket to the show.

" _Piper!" Annabeth chastised, her cheeks flushing._

_"Whaaat?" Piper inquired innocently, though Annabeth could tell she was trying hard to contain her smile._

_"I told you I wasn't going!"_

_Piper shrugged. "I don't seem to recall that conversation. Besides, you have to go, the ticket was like 500 dollars."_

_Annabeth growled exasperatedly. "That's exactly why I told you I wasn't going! That one's on you Pipes."_

_Piper just shrugged again in that off-handed way of hers. "Listen, Annabeth," she said, her tone suddenly somber. "You haven't shut up about this guy since his fame took off and you met me, and I just think it'd be good for you! You could either get some closure or you could jump his bones, either way it'd be good."_

_"Piper!" Annabeth groaned, thoroughly scandalised. Piper cackled as she handed Annabeth the ticket_.

She ended up going to the show, and because Piper just couldn't help herself, she'd pulled some strings with her famous actor dad arranging for Annabeth to be able to meet him after the show. And, well... the rest should not be disclosed.

Annabeth pouted to herself as she finally rolled out of bed, swiping Percy's shirt from the floor. It was a black t-shirt with some colorful design on it she couldn't care to make out, stretching all the way to her mid-thigh, and it smelled wonderfully like him.

As her bare feet padded her linoleum lined hallway, it suddenly hit her. What did last night mean for them? The question gnawed at her as she peeked out from around the corner to see the most amazing sight.

Percy was shirtless, leaning against her marble counters carelessly as he watched his food on the stove, as though his broad shoulders and flat chest weren't on full display and making her knees go weak. He had a light flush to his cheeks, and his emerald eyes shone like sea glass in the morning light. It seemed unfair, that he could be doing something as mundane as making breakfast and still look, simply put, like an angel.

"Um, Percy?" Annabeth inquired, biting her lip shyly as she rounded the corner.

"Yeah?" Percy replied, not taking his eyes off the pan.

"What-" Annabeth hugged her sides, struggling to get the words out. "Wh-what are we? What is this?"

Percy finally looked at her, his sea green eyes sending a shock through her. "What do you mean?" he asked, and really he should not have looked so god damn attractive when he said that, in all his shirtless glory with big boyish eyes and rosy cheeks to match.

"A-are we dating? Or— or is this a one time thing?" It embarrassed her to say it out loud, like she was inviting him to leave her.

Percy lumbered towards her, and she couldn't help but linger on the way his jeans were almost too loose for his hips. She sucked in a breath as he placed his hands on either side of her head, caging her in against the wall, then leaned in to press a gentle kiss behind the shell of her ear.

"We are," Percy replied, marking each word with kisses that trailed lower and lower each time, "whatever you want this to be."

"I-I don't-" She gasped as Percy latched his lips onto her neck.

Percy paused his ministrations to gaze up at her, placing a hand on the curve of her cheek. "We can be whatever you want Annabeth. But I meant it when I said I only want you." He slid his hand down to where hers lay flat against the wall, bringing it up to his heart.

"I'm yours, Annabeth. A hundred percent, completely yours."

She kissed him again, pouring the last twelve years into it. She swore she was melting as Percy pressed closer to her against the wall, running his hands all over her body.

"Have I mentioned," Percy interrupted, voice hoarse, "that you look absolutely stunning in my shirt?"

"Less talking, more kissing," Annabeth replied breathlessly.

Percy smirked as he leaned in again, pressing his growing smile against her lips, and then:

" _Shit, the pancakes_!"

Annabeth chuckled as Percy tore himself away from her to toss a charred mess into the trash. Yeah, she could get used to this.

* * *

  
"But I miiiiiss you," Percy moaned, pouting at her through the FaceTime call.

Annabeth shook her head, rolling her eyes at his antics. "I'll see you in two days you big baby! Quit whining."

Percy just placed his hand over his chest and feigned death, ever the drama queen. But Annabeth couldn't blame him; they hadn't seen each other in three months.

After that day in her apartment, they'd agreed to make things official (though not publicly). They'd spent the whole week holed up in her apartment, basking in their new relationship bliss, before Percy was heading out to the next leg of his tour. It was hard, doing the long distance, but knowing she'd have all the time with him once his tour was over was enough for her.

Then, about two weeks ago, Annabeth's boss let her know they were sending her to Paris for two weeks to have her oversee a project over there. It just so happened to be the same day Percy was playing there, _and_ it just so happened that her boss had arranged for her to stay in the same hotel as Percy. While she wanted to surprise him, she just couldn't keep the news from him, so now they were just counting down the days until they could see each other.

Of course, she did _not_ know what she was getting herself into.

* * *

  
"Alright, here we are. This is Percy Jackson's hotel room; we're going to wake him up with a little surprise."

The door creaked open, then the lights switched on. A blonde (?) head of hair popped up from the sheets, looking shocked.

"Percy," the mysterious female gasped, trying desperately to rouse the bump next to her. "Percy!"

The bump groaned once, then rose, the sheets falling to reveal no other than Percy Jackson. "What is it Wi— whoa! What the hell?"

The camera crew and reporter stood frozen in the doorway, still filming. Percy's blonde companion clutched the thin white hotel sheets to her chest, her bare shoulders peeking out from her messy curls.

"Who are you guys and what the hell are you guys doing in my hotel room?" Percy Jackson demanded angrily, gesturing wildly while trying to shield the woman with his body. " _Well_?"

The reporter was the first to speak. "I- We were sent here by Aphrodite. I-it was supposed to be a prank segment to show when you go on her show tomorrow."

"Get. Out."

No one moved.

"I said _get out_!"

The camera crew and reporters fled the room, the last image caught being Percy Jackson glowering as he shut the door.

It was all over the news the next day.

* * *

  
Percy growled in frustration as he clicked off the TV. It seemed the whole world wanted to know who the mystery blonde in his hotel room was, because _of course_ they were livestreaming the damn footage as a preview for Aphrodite's talk show.

He stopped pacing when he heard a sniffle from where Annabeth sat on the hotel room ottoman, her head cradled in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, rushing over to her immediately and kneeling by her side.

"Percy," Annabeth sighed, her voice wobbly. Her eyes were bloodshot, nose runny, and she hadn't even had the energy to get dressed; Percy had to coerce her out of bed and into one of his shirts.

"What is it? Tell me what's wrong, Wise Girl."

Annabeth choked out another sob. "My boss took me off the project; she said I should lay low for awhile while they sort this all out with the board. Percy, I could be _fired_."

Percy felt guilt and anger flood him immediately. He hadn't even realized the implications of their actions on her.

"I've already had to turn off my phone because I've received so many death threats and spam to my social media. They know who I am Percy." Her voice sounded so broken, and he could tell by her hunched stance that she was rapidly losing hope.

"I- My publicist, Silena, said she's taking care of it okay? It'll be okay, we just have to wait for everything to die down and then we'll-"

"You don't get it Percy."

"Wise Girl, I-"

"No, Percy, you _don't_. This will just be another thing that dies down for you, but this could ruin my life. Everything that I worked so hard for, gone, just like that."

"What are you saying Annabeth? That I've ruined your life?"

She didn't reply, just kept her head down.

Percy scoffed bitterly. "So what, are you breaking up with me?"

"Percy-"

. Percy grunted as he pulled his ringing phone out of his pocket. "It's my manager," he explained.

Annabeth nodded, which he took as a sign it was okay for him to leave. He walked to the other side of the room, facing away from her.

"What's up Beck?" Percy answered.

"Percy," his manager, Charles Beckendorf, sighed on the other line. "You've got yourself in deep here."

"I know, I know," Percy whispered, keeping his voice low so Annabeth couldn't hear. He didn't want her to get more stressed out.

"You still have to go on the show," Beckendorf said. "The plan is for you to just say she was a one night stand and that they caught you at a bad time. Silena has instructed them to not ask any further questions, so that should be enough to kill the buzz around this."

"Beck, I can't-"

"I know, Percy. I know she's more than that, but unless you want to play damage control for longer, this is the best way."

Percy screwed his eyes shut, punching the wall lightly. He breathed out raggedly, taking sharp inhales after. "Okay."

Annabeth looked up from her hands as he approached, and even though they're kinda fighting right now, Percy couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked. Her blonde curls were scattered around her shoulders, and her tan legs peeked out from underneath his t-shirt, long and nimble. Even with her face red and blotchy from crying and her lips swollen from her biting them, Percy thought she looked like a goddess.

"What'd he say?" Annabeth's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Wha- oh, he said um... to just say you were a one night stand and that they caught me at a bad time." The words left a bitter taste in his mouth, because how could Annabeth ever be just a one night stand to him?

"Oh," Annabeth replied, sounding disappointed. He hated the way she pursed her lips and looked down at her clasped hands again. He hated making her feel like she was any lesser than the strong woman she actually was.

"Hey," he soothed, kneeling down next to her and placing a hand over her knee. "It's all going to be okay. I promise."

The problem was, he wasn't so sure himself.

* * *

  
" _Sooooo_ ,"Aphrodite drawled, rubbing her hands together excitedly. Her eyes glinted maliciously under the studio lights, or maybe it just seemed that way to him. Of course she was enjoying this. "Let's cut to the chase. _Everyone_ is absolutely _dying_ to know who that _mysterious blonde_ is." Her French accent was thick, and Percy hated the way she emphasized every other word.

Percy chuckled, trying to go for nonchalant and embarrassed. "Ah, she was just a-"

He could see Charles from the corner of his eye, nodding him on. The studio lights seemed so much brighter for some reason.

"She was a..." His voice trailed off as he made eye contact with a random blonde in the crowd, and instantly he thought of _Annabeth_. Annabeth, who he’d known since he was 12. Annabeth, who was so blindingly beautiful it hurt sometimes. Annabeth, who seemed so serious but liked her coffee with more sugar than coffee and her tea with a diabetes-inducing amount of honey. Annabeth, whose laugh reminded him of hot summer days and cozy winter nights against a fireplace and everything in between. Annabeth, who was sitting in his hotel room, her future unsure because of some assholes on the Internet.

Percy took a deep breath in, his head clear and feeling suddenly bold. "She's my girlfriend."

He could see Charles frown a little from the corner of his eye, but he knew Beck trusted him. "She's my girlfriend, and I love her, and if she's watching this right now, I hope she knows that I love her with every fiber of my being."

There were coos from the audience, making Percy flush beet red. "You guys caught us at a bad time yesterday because we haven't seen each other in three months, but those of you who are calling yourselves my fans and sending her death threats should be ashamed of yourself. My girlfriend is the most beautiful, bad-ass, selfless, strong woman I know, and she doesn't deserve to have her future ruined because we wanted to see each other the way all other couples do. And I- I shouldn't even be here right now, so I'm very sorry Aphrodite, you're very sweet, but I need to get back to my hotel room right now, so we'll have to pick this up another day."

Aphrodite looked stunned at his sudden outburst, but just as quickly melted her expression into a smile. "I'm not stopping you! Go, go!"

Percy tore off his mic, then burst outside the studio doors. This was definitely going to be on the news tomorrow, but he didn't mind. He’d deal with the fallout tomorrow, but this? This was one thing that could not afford to wait.

* * *

  
"Annabeth!" Percy shouted, knocking on the door desperately.

"Percy, what's-"

Percy shoved his way into the room her boss had reserved for her, barely noticing that she was only wrapped in a towel.

"Percy, what the hell is going on? Why are you here, why'd you leave the show-"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up. Annabeth," Percy rambled, because his thoughts were running at a million miles a minute and he needed to say his piece before his brain overloaded on _Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth_.

"I love you."

Annabeth looked shocked. They hadn't said I love you to each other yet, but here he was, proclaiming his love for her in an upscale Parisian hotel room while she was fresh out of shower, clad in only a towel.

"I _love you_ , Annabeth. I don't want to break up over this stupid thing, because I love you Annabeth Chase. I'm pretty sure I've loved you since I was 16, when I was too stupid and scared to tell you I love you, and I know it's only been three months, but I'm not scared anymore. I love you _so much_ Wise Girl, and I'd give up all the fame, all the medals, and all the awards in the world if it meant I could just spend the rest of my life loving you." Percy let it all out in one big breath.

The reply he got after that was the best award he could ever receive.

"I love you too, superstar."

And if she dropped the towel after that, well... the news outlets didn't have to know about that.


	4. To Build A Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/qkP6Tf79UrM
> 
> To Build A Home- The Cinematic Orchestra

The air was sulfurous, and Annabeth was gagging on her own air. She was coated in golden dust and she'd lost sight of Percy a while ago, but she trusted him to take care of himself. Gaea's forces were dwindling, and the last monster was going to be slain sooner than later. Suddenly, a tingle ran down her spine, like someone was walking on her grave.

She turned just in time to see one of Gaea's minions run a sword through her boyfriend's abdomen.

" _No_!" Annabeth cried, killing the monster, then scrambling to get to him as quickly as possible. Her body went numb with terror. All she could think was _I have to save him, I have to save him, I can't lose him, I can't lose him_ —

"No, no, no Seaweed Brain, no. Stay with me, stay with me," she murmured. _Don't leave me, don't leave me_ , she begged internally.

Somewhere in the distance, Jason gave a fierce war cry and killed the remaining monsters. Percy coughed, blood running down the side of his face. "I-"

Annabeth shushed him, shaking her head. She brushed his damp hair aside, trying to stem the flow of tears. "Don't talk, just stay with me, okay? _Help_! Help, we need a medic! Where's Will?"

Percy grimaced, then shook his head at her and gripped her hand tightly. "Did we win?" he stuttered through gritted teeth.

Annabeth sniffled and looked up at the sky, begging for someone, anyone to save her from this mess. She was only vaguely aware of the rest of the seven gathering around her, shocked. _I need you, Seaweed Brain_.

Looking back down, she kissed his hand and replied, "Yeah, yeah we won. You did good baby. You did _so_ good."

Percy chuckled as best he could, reaching up to brush a stray hair out of Annabeth's face. "What a- what a lucky man I was."

Panic seized Annabeth's heart, making her brain short circuit. Somewhere in the background, she registered Hazel sobbing.

"Percy, Percy please. Stay with me, please. Percy, don't go, you promised," Annabeth begged, though she knew it was hopeless. _Stay with me, please. I'll do anything_.

Percy's eyes stared straight up, never seeing again. Annabeth cradled Percy's dead body and wailed, praying to anyone who would listen that it was all a bad dream.

* * *

  
It'd been six years. Annabeth graduated college from New Rome, where Percy had wanted to go, and gotten a job at a prestigious architecture firm in New York. She saw the Seven often, and she and Sally would get together occasionally. Most importantly, she'd finally built something permanent. Her home.

It was exactly what she wanted; just a simple one story farmhouse built on a cliff top overlooking the entire valley. There were pictures everywhere, of her and her family, the Seven, and Percy.

Percy was everywhere she went. She tried her best to keep his memory alive; her furniture was varying shades of blue and Riptide was hung on a display over her bed. The house smelled of sea salt, Annabeth only ate blue food, and she'd built a stable nearby for Mrs. O'Leary and Blackjack should they ever want to stop by.

The sun was just beginning to set, and Annabeth approached the window to look at the view. Piper had never understood why Annabeth would want to build a house on a cliff top, but to Annabeth it was simple. She could see the whole valley sprawled beneath her, and the light making everything gleam in a soft golden yellow. It calmed her.

When the sun hit the horizon, Annabeth went outside to finish out her day the way she had since she was 16. With a cup of tea steaming in one hand and a bundle of flowers in the other, she approached the willow tree just next to her house. Sitting gingerly on the wooden swing handing from its branches, Annabeth pushed off lightly, placing the flowers in her lap while sipping from her cup.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," she started, staring straight ahead. "I had a good day at work today. I was given a pay raise for my good work, and I finally finished Poseidon's new temple of Olympus."

Annabeth paused, licking her lips. When she spoke again, her voice cracked. "There's a statue of you in it. He requested it. It looks so much like you Seaweed Brain."

A solitary tear traced its way down Annabeth's cheek. "Your mom is coming by later tonight for dinner, but I wanted some private time with you first."

Annabeth swung until she finished her tea, then cleared her throat and got up. Pulling her gray wool cardigan closer to her, she placed the flowers at the base of the tree. There was a gravestone for him there.

"Happy birthday Seaweed Brain. I love you, and I miss you more everyday. You were supposed to be with me."

"I just hope-" Annabeth's voice cracked, "I just hope you're happy. Wait for me, okay?"

With one last look at the tree, Annabeth set off towards her home.


	5. Half A Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****SPOILER ALERT****
> 
> I love Jason and you will never ever convince me his death is canon. While I prefer Percy, Jason has a special special place in my heart <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/NuA_SV5C5_o
> 
> Half A Heart- One Direction

Annabeth groaned lightly when her alarm clock when off.

"Percy, can you..." she started, then faltered. A sense of panic filled her as she reached to the other side of the bed, searching for another body and finding nothing.

Annabeth sat up, clutching her head. The events of last night came rushing back to her. There was a fight, and it was heated and angry and— oh gods. Annabeth swallowed a lump in her throat as a memory came floating back to her.

" _Yeah, well maybe this is a mistake!" Annabeth screamed, her face flushed red with effort._

_"What are you saying Annabeth?"_

_Annabeth snarled, "I'm saying if this relationship is too much for you then it's over."_

_Percy's face showed a flicker of hurt, then hardened back into stone. "Okay then. You're right, this was a mistake."_

_The door slammed shut with a resounding thud_.

"Oh god," Annabeth muttered, rocking back and forth with her eyes squeezed shut. "Oh god, oh god, what have I done?"

* * *

  
It'd been two days since the breakup, and Percy was hopelessly wandering the food aisle in search of some comfort chips. He could barely remember what he and Annabeth had fought about, but he had a feeling ice cream wouldn't be enough to make it up to her this time.

Percy found himself unconsciously drifting towards the ice cream section and staring for way too long at Annabeth's favorite flavor: mint chocolate chip. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Percy saw his reflection and registered that he looked like absolute shit. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was unkempt, as though he'd just rolled out of bed after hibernating for a million years— which really wasn't all that false. Every breath felt a stab in the chest, like Annabeth had actually taken half of his heart with her and his body couldn't function properly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw a black head coming towards him.

"Sorry," Percy mumbled, moving out of their way as they reached past him to grab a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Belatedly, Percy realized he knew this person.

"Thalia!" came his strangled cry.

She stiffened, then turned around with a murderous look on her face. "What do you want Percy?"

 _Ouch_. The fact that she wasn't addressing him as Kelp Face hurt Percy more than she'd like to admit.

Percy struggled to find words. Finally, he managed, "How is she?"

Thalia's face pinched up. "Why should I tell you asshole?"

Percy felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. "Please, Thals just... please."

Thalia let her gaze sweep over him, taking in his disheveled appearance. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and walked towards him, her expression softening.

"It's not good," she said, her voice low, like she was sharing a secret. "She's been sleeping with your sweater— _and why am I even telling you this_ — she really misses you."

Percy deflated. He was such an idiot, walking out on her like that.

"I guess I really am an asshole, huh," Percy whispered humorlessly.

Thalia hesitantly grabbed his hand. Her electric blue eyes pierced into his own. "You're an asshole who can fix this."

Then she walked away. Percy sighed, grabbing a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream and resuming his path to the chips. "Problem is, I don't think she wants me to."

* * *

  
Annabeth was walking on the streets when it happened. She was on her way back from work, walking home from the subway, when she violently collided with someone as a result of her not paying attention. She'd been doing that a lot recently.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I- oh, Grover," Annabeth rambled.

Grover looked like he wanted to bolt. She could tell he was antsy by the way he kept bouncing from one foot to the other. "H-hey, Annabeth."

Annabeth noticed he was going the opposite direction, towards— _oh_.

Suddenly Annabeth's throat was very dry. Grover smiled at her politely, then moved to walk past her.

"It was nice seeing you Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded numbly. Was this how it was going to be from now on? Formalities and stilted sentences?

Chasing after Grover (and probably looking like a lunatic), Annabeth caught up to him and grabbed hold of his arm. Her hair was falling out of its bun and into her face.

"Sorry. How- how is he?" Annabeth asked.

Grover's eyes refused to meet hers.

Annabeth felt a growing sense of desperation. "Grover, please answer me. Just tell me if he's okay."

Grover bit his lip, then sighed heavily. "He's not good Annabeth. He hasn't slept, hasn't eaten. He's barely moved from his bed. I'm on my way there right now to try and force some soup into him."

Annabeth felt a pang in her chest, like her heart was aching to be the one taking care of him. But she couldn't fix what she had ruined.

So she swallowed any tears and settled for a, "Take care of him Grover, _please_."

She knew they could both hear the silent, . It felt like there was huge weight on her chest as she watched Grover continue towards Percy.

* * *

  
Percy knew coming here was a bad idea, but the guys had convinced him it would be good for helping him clear his mind or some other crap. It'd been two weeks since he and Annabeth broke up, and all of it was spent doing nothing but grieving. So, here he was, listening to Frank, Leo, Grover, and Jason chatter while he sulked in the corner of Jason's shared apartment with Piper. (Somewhere in the back of his mind, he recalled how he and Annabeth never once lived together during their four years of dating in adulthood.)

"Hey Perce, you okay?" called out Leo, his voice muffled from the ungodly amount of chips he had shoved into his mouth.

Percy tried to snap his head up, but his movements were all sluggish, as though he were trying to move from underwater. Still, he tried for a grim smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Percy breathed, pressing his lips into a thin line.

The four boys exchanged a look from where they sat around the TV watching a golf game (did any of them even like golf? Percy felt like the answer was no), then offered sympathetic smiles.

"Well," Frank started, "I'm not the best with feelings and all, but you can always talk to me Percy."

Percy smiled bleakly. "Thanks Frank, that means a lot."

Jason sighed, raking his eyes over Percy, then the other three boys. "Alright, let's cut the crap. Percy, you can talk to all of us. You know that. So start talking."

Jason stared at him pointedly, his electric blue eyes reminding Percy of that incident with Thalia in the grocery store.

Percy struggled to find words. "What do I say man? That I screwed up again? That it was just a matter of time before she realized she was too good for me in the first place?"

Percy's face heated up as he realized he was going to cry if he kept this up. With tears prickling his eyes, Percy muttered, "There's nothing to say. Let's just watch the game."

Jason's face remained hard as stone, reminding Percy once again of Thalia. He got up from his spot on the couch to take a seat across from Percy at the dining table, with Leo, Frank, and Grover following suit.

Leo pinched the bridge of his nose, then spoke. "Listen man, Annabeth was scary, but you two were really in love, and then one day you weren't." The statement stung more than Percy liked to admit.

Leo continued, "You clearly haven't been in your right mind lately. Just tell us and let us help. We're your friends Percy."

Percy let one tear fall, then looked back up at his friends. He felt ashamed; here was the hero of Olympus, bawling like a baby because his girlfriend had broken up with him.

Taking in a shaky breath, Percy said, "It's hard to explain. It's like everyday, I wake up with this huge weight on my chest, and I can't get it off. I feel disoriented, like half of me is missing and I can't _fucking_ function without it. Pathetic right?"

Leo, Frank, Jason, and Grover all simply stared at him, prodding him to go on with kind eyes. Percy breathed out harshly before soldiering on.

"I go about my day, but everything feels out of place. It's like I'm walking around with only one shoe, and the sky isn't as blue as it should be. Fuck, it feels like fucking Cupid shot me in the chest with his stupid arrow and then snapped half of it off when she left so I can walk around with that guilt forever."

Leo let out a long whistle, to which frank smacked him in the shoulder. Jason glanced up at them, then leaned over the table to catch Percy's gaze.

"You're hurting, and so is she. You can still fix this Percy. _Call her_ ," Jason said sternly.

Percy looked up at him, feeling lost. "I- I can't. I can't Jase. It doesn't matter. I wouldn't change her mind anyways. Once Annabeth has made up her mind, it's done."

"Maybe, but you're different Percy. She makes exceptions for you. You two need to talk."

"She still asks about you, you know," Grover piped up. "The other day, when I came around your place, I bumped into her. She asked me to take care of you, because she still cares for you."

Percy felt a small flicker of hope ignite in him. "What would I even say?"

Shrugging, Leo suggested, "Ask her to meet somewhere to talk. Some place that means something to both of you."

Jason handed Percy's phone to him. "You can do it Perce. We're all here for you."

Reluctantly, Percy took his phone with shaking hands.

* * *

  
Annabeth felt like heaving as she stormed towards Piper's apartment. Her hair was loose, some pieces plastered to her face with sweat. She looked like an absolute menace, but none of that mattered right now. Right now, she needed Piper, urgently.

She'd been relaxing (translation: _moping_ ) in her apartment, trying to cheer herself up after a bad day at work with Friends reruns, when the call came. She couldn't explain why, but when the number registered as Percy's, she was paralyzed.

_Annabeth froze as she recognized the number. For some reason, she couldn't move, couldn't pick up the call no matter how much every atom in her body ached to bear his voice again. The call ended, and Annabeth stiffened as the voicemail machine began to play a message._

_"Um, hey Beth," came Percy's sheepish voice, rough and a little scratchy._

_Annabeth clapped a hand over her mouth as tears streamed down her face. She didn't know just hearing his voice would physically hurt this much. He sounded so tired._

_"I- I think we should talk," Percy continued. She could hear him audible take a deep breath, steeling himself for something. "If you could just spare an hour or so, I was hoping we could go for lunch. You know, down at the dock. Just let me know. Alright... so, take care Annabeth_."

Annabeth felt at a loss, and before she knew it, she was grabbing her keys and fleeing to Piper's apartment.

Standing in front of Piper's apartment, Annabeth took a shaky breath as she knocked once, then twice.

To her surprise, Jason stood in the doorway, looking weary but not surprised.

"Hi," Annabeth said shyly. "Is Piper home? I really need to talk to her."

Jason frowned, pursing his lips. "You just missed her, actually. She got called in for a late night at work."

Annabeth felt her stomach drop. "Oh," she mumbled, dejected. "I'll just go then. Thanks anyways."

Jason sighed through his nose, then said, "No, come in. I made some extra tea, and besides, we need to talk."

Somewhat hesitantly, Annabeth stepped inside, feeling like she was in trouble. Jason shut the door behind her, then trudged forward into the kitchen. She wouldn't blame Jason if he was mad at her; even if he had met her before Percy, he'd still taken to him much better than with her.

"Please, take a seat," Jason said, sounding like he'd had a long day. Annabeth suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"I don't want to intrude Jason. Really, it's ok." Annabeth started to edge closer to the door again.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose and flashed her an irritated look. "Annabeth, you came here for Piper to talk, and you ended up with me. That being said, you just missed Percy, and judging by your sudden arrival, I know you didn't come to talk to Pipes about the episode of _Friends_ you were probably watching before you got here."

Annabeth felt kinda like she'd been slapped in the face. _It’s a good show_ , she defended internally. Her voice was small when she mumbled, "So you know about the voicemail then."

Jason nodded, sitting down at the dinner table with two steaming mugs of tea.

"Since when do you drink tea?" Annabeth asked tiredly, slumping into a seat across from Jason.

Smiling wryly, Jason replied, "Since coffee keeps me up too much at night for me to be able to enjoy a cup before bed."

Annabeth tried for a smile, then lifted her cup and began to sip.

"So, you want to tell me how you and Percy got into this mess in the first place?" Jason inquired, looking at Annabeth over the top of his mug.

"It wasn't my fault," Annabeth answered meekly.

"I never said that Annabeth." Jason's voice was firm, but genuine. "See, the problem with you and Percy is, there's always a tug-of-war over who has to accept the blame, when sometimes, it goes to both of you."

"When did you get so good at this," Annabeth said flatly.

Jason shrugged. "When you're dating someone like Piper, you learn a lot about healthy relationships."

There was a pause as Jason waited for Annabeth to tell her story.

"There was a fight," Annabeth finally said, setting her mug down after a long sip. The tea suddenly seemed too bitter.

"What did you guys fight about?"

_Annabeth took a sharp inhale as she heard the door open and shut. She was going to do this. She wasn’t going to back out, not this time. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Percy toe off his shoes and approach her from where she sat on the couch._

_"Percy," she said, her voice tight._

_Percy stopped a foot away from her, confusion knitting his brows. "Yes?"_

_"What did I tell you about the dishes before I left?"_

_Still looking confused, Percy glanced towards the sink, where a small mass of dirty dishes was piled._

_"Oh my god, Percy, I told you if you were going to eat here for breakfast while I left for work that you needed to clean up after yourself! You know how annoying it is to come home to dirty dishes and a messy table?" Annabeth exploded with anger._

_"I'm sorry Wi-"_

_"Don't sorry me right now Percy! Why can't you just be fucking responsible for once in your life?"_

_Percy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I forgot Annabeth, okay? I was in a hurry because I was running late for work this morning."_

_Annabeth was fuming. "Well you know what Percy, you always forget, and you're always late for work. I've been so stressed out with my work lately, and it's like you leave this here for me on purpose."_

_"Are you seriously making this about you right now Annabeth? Wow, that's rich," Percy scoffed. The annoyance was beginning to radiate off him in waves now too. "Why is everything always about precious little Annabeth, huh? It's always about how stressed Annabeth is, and how much work Annabeth has to do, and how busy Annabeth is."_

_"Don't you even try to change the subject right now, Perseus Jackson," Annabeth sneered, her voice dripping with venom. "This isn't about me right now is it? It's about you and your inability to respect me!"_

_"Respect you? Did you actually say that?" Percy stared at Annabeth with disbelief._

_"You know how much I do for you? When those assholes in your class gave you shit because they thought you were another dumb blonde, who defended you and supported you through it all? Me! When you've had a bad day at work, you know who's there with tea and a massage? Me! When you're out of groceries and just too fucking lazy to get out of bed, you know who takes the time to shop for you? Me! But I forget to do some dirty dishes and all of a sudden I have no respect for you? It was a mistake, for God's sake Annabeth!"_

_"Yeah, well maybe this is a mistake!" Annabeth screamed, her face flushed red with effort._

_"What are you saying Annabeth?"_

_Annabeth snarled, "I'm saying if this relationship is too much for you then it's over."_

_Percy's face showed a flicker of hurt, then hardened back into stone. "Okay then. You're right, this was a mistake_."

Annabeth felt tears pouring down her cheeks. "He tried to apologize, but I just kept pushing him," she whispered. "It was my fault. But I can't- I can't see him again. Not after I said all those things to him."

Jason took another sip of tea. "But you still love him, right?"

Annabeth nodded, then laughed humorlessly. "It doesn't matter anyways, right? He's the two-time hero of Olympus; he could have whoever he wants. He’s going to find another girl who treats him right, and doesn't pick stupid fights with him over simple things like the dishes."

Jason shook his head, capturing Annabeth's hand in his own. "You know what I think Annabeth? I think you need to let go of your pride, and chase after what you want for once. Your hubris is the only thing keeping you from admitting your mistakes and actually apologizing to him."

Annabeth gripped Jason's hand tighter, letting her stormy eyes meet his. "What if I mess it all up?"

Jason smiled softly at her. "You won't. You and Percy worked so well because you guys balance each other, Annabeth. He helps you loosen up, and in turn, you teach him how to take things seriously every once in a while. Your differences are what makes you guys so good together."

Annabeth felt another tear slip down her cheek, but somewhere deep down, she felt a little stirring of hope too. "Have I— Did I ruin things Jason?"

Jason took a slow sip from his mug, then set it down again. "He never held anything against you Annabeth. Just take a leap of faith, Annabeth. That's all it is."

Annabeth took a deep breath, making up her mind. "Thanks Jason, I really appreciate it."

Annabeth pressed a kiss to Jason's cheek, then downed the rest of her tea. It tasted a lot sweeter now.

Once Annabeth was outside the apartment and seatbelted snugly in her car, she took a couple deep breaths and pressed the call button.

Annabeth listened to the dial tone anxiously, hoping she was making the right decision. The call picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Percy."


	6. Forever Like That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/VZAtb8FT9QQ
> 
> Forever Like That- Ben Rector

Percy stared numbly at the busy New York scene outside his window, twisting the ring around his ring finger. Rain poured down in thick torrents, and yet, all these people were still out and about, like Mother Nature wasn't weeping all over them.

_Annabeth liked the rain_ , Percy couldn't help but find himself thinking of her. He was always thinking of her.

" _Honey, I'm hoooome!" Percy exclaimed, stumbling into his and Annabeth's apartment. Rain clung to his clothing like an extra layer, dripping all over their welcome mat. "Wow, you will not_ believe _how hard it is raining out there."_

_Annabeth grinned at him over her shoulder from where she sat on the window seat, making all sorts of butterflies flutter in Percy's stomach. It was a habit of hers, sitting at the window and cozying up with a book when it rained. "I've been sitting at the window, Seaweed Brain. I can_ see _how hard it's raining."_

_Percy couldn't help but grin widely. Always a smartass, he thought fondly. Setting his bag of groceries on the floor, he meandered over to Annabeth and hugged her waist tightly._

" _And just what are you doing, you fine fiancée of mine?" Percy asked, burying his face into the crook of Annabeth's shoulder. He could feel the warmth of her shoulder from where the skin was exposed by her gray tank top. She smelled like vanilla and lemon, an odd combination that drove Percy crazy. She was like a drug, and he was addicted._

_"Ah, Percy, that tickles!" Annabeth giggled. "For your information, I am reading."_

" _Yuck, reading. Only losers do that. Awesome people cuddle with their amazing boyfriends," Percy grumbled, making no effort to move._

_Annabeth tossed her head back and laughed, giving Percy ample access to her neck. Sighing contentedly as he kissed a line up to her jaw, she replied breathily, "Well you're the one wh_ o's dating this loser. Just come cuddle me while I read weirdo."

_Percy shrugged, and shoved himself into the small space left on the bench, slotting himself right behind Annabeth. She was wearing those navy running shorts that made her legs go on for miles, and these weird fuzzy socks that were designed to look like Cookie Monster._

_As if on cue, Annabeth perked up and said, "Hey, look at these socks Piper got me! They're Cookie Monster!"_

_Percy felt like his whole body was melting. "You're so cute," he sighed, twisting a curl around his finger and squeezing her tighter._

_"Shut up you sap," Annabeth retorted, but she was blushing._

_Percy was in love._

Percy was startled by the sound of his apartment door swinging open. There stood Piper in the doorway with a bag of groceries.

Percy felt his heart fall. Irrationally, he was expecting Annabeth, but he was just disappointing himself. She wasn't coming back.

"Heyo, so I grabbed some Cinnamon Toast Crunch, chicken noodle soup..." Percy briefly acknowledged Piper was talking, but her voice faded into the background.

_Annabeth liked Frosted Flakes_ , Percy thought. Down below him, he saw a little girl swinging happily between her parents and splashing in puddles.

"Percy!" Piper shouted, startling him. She was next to him now, her kaleidoscope eyes piercing into him. "For the love of god, can you please eat? Anything works, just eat something."

Percy felt his stomach turn over. When was the last time he ate? Did it even matter?

"Percy, talk to me. When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know," Percy replied, his voice tentative and hoarse from disuse.

Piper exhaled through her nose, then took a seat across from Percy on the window seat, facing him. "Listen Percy, I really need you to eat. I promised Annabeth I would take care of you, and that entails eating."

Percy winced at her name, something Piper took notice of.

"Percy," Piper started, and Percy knew what she was going to say. "It's okay to mov-"

" _Don't_ ," Percy spat out harshly. "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

Piper closed her eyes, and Percy saw a tear slip down her cheek. He felt bad for hurting her. It seemed that was all he did these days: hurt people.

"Percy, we all miss her. After losing Jason, I thought that was the worst pain I'd ever feel. But losing Annabeth too? It's been two months, Percy. It's okay to start moving forward with your life."

Percy let out a ragged breath. "How can I? How can I do anything without her here? Everything I do reminds me of her."

Piper leaned forward and grasped Percy's hands in her own. She smelled like fresh linens, but it wasn't the lemon and vanilla scent he craved. "Time heals all wounds. I should know. Now, come eat some soup before it gets cold."

* * *

The bed was cold without her. Percy could still remember the day they found out; he could still feel the icy grip on his heart and the chills that ran through him.

_Percy's knee bounced anxiously as they sat in the sterile hospital room. He and Annabeth had been bounced from doctor to doctor, and he just wanted to know what was wrong._

_The problem had begun around two weeks ago. Annabeth noticed_ _she was a little bloated, which Percy didn't really see as a reason to be worried about. Secretly, he was hoping for good news. They hadn’t discussed it at length yet, but they were finally at that point in their lives where they were ready to start a family,_

_"I love you no matter how you look Wise Girl," Percy had told her, pressing a kiss to Annabeth's forehead._

_Then, Annabeth started getting really bad cramps. She'd even have to take some days off work because the pain was so bad, she couldn't get out of bed._ _Alongside that, her period had lasted longer than usual. That was when Percy started to get worried._

_After consulting with her gynecologist, Annabeth was taken to get an ultrasound, then referred for a biopsy. At that point, Percy had been going out of his mind with concern. That put them where they were now._

_Finally, the doctor, a kind young man named Will, came back into the room. Percy didn't like the grim expression on his face._

_"Ms. Chase, the biopsy has shown that you have stage 4 ovarian cancer," Will said gently, cutting straight to the point._

_Percy felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice water over him. He could feel his world come crashing down on him like a tidal wave. He didn't cry_ _though, trying to stay strong for Annabeth, so he just gripped her hand tightly to reassure her._

_She was sitting with her back rimrod straight, her face a blank slate. Her voice was surprisingly steady when she spoke. "What can we do?"_

_Will started talking to Annabeth about her treatment options, with Annabeth_ _giving nods every so often, but all Percy could hear was the blood rushing in his ears._

_Annabeth, his Wise Girl, the love of his life since he was sixteen, was dying. And there was nothing Percy could do to stop it._

Percy glanced at his bedside clock. _1:00 AM_ , it glared back at him. As Percy rolled onto his back, he was hit with another flashback.

" _Annabeth, what are we going to do?" Percy gripped the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles were turning white. They were still in the parking lot; Percy was too shaken up to drive._

_"Percy," Annabeth said. Her voice was so calm it momentarily shook Percy out of his panic. "You should take this ring back."_

_"What?" The idea sounded absurd to him._

" _We need to face the facts. I'm dying Percy. I don't want you to have the burden of watching me wither awa-"_

_"No." Percy's voice was hard. "I'm not letting you play the hero card on me right now Annabeth. I'm at your side every step of the way, no matter how much you object."_

_"Til death do us part," Annabeth whispered, tears finally beginning to pool_ _in her eyes. She was scared, Percy could see. He wanted nothing more than to take the pain away for her._

_"Til death do us part," Percy repeated, leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. The saying had never seemed more real to him than in that moment._

" _Hey," Annabeth spoke up suddenly, leaning across the center console with an excited gleam in her eye. "Let's get married."_

_"Annabeth," Percy started, but Annabeth interrupted him with a finger against his mouth._

_"I know we wanted something bigger, but I don't want to get married when all my hair has fallen out." She averted her eyes, and Percy could tell she was a little_ _embarrassed from the blush on her cheeks. He started to correct her, but she spoke again. "It's not that, Percy. I want to get married as I am now. I already have my dress and you have your tux, and we got our marriage license weeks ago. What's stopping us?"_

_Percy took a deep breath, then smiled at her. "Okay. As long as we're together."_

_She smiled back at him, and Percy tried to preserve the image in his mind, not knowing how much longer he had to see it._

They'd gotten married two weeks later. After selling the venue, they used that money to buy wedding china, flowers, and other decorations. The wedding took place in Sally and Paul's backyard, with Paul officiating the ceremony. Sally had taken care of food, working the whole day to whip up foods for the guests, and Rachel offered to serve as their photographer. They didn't have to worry about hair and makeup, because Piper stepped in to save the day.

When Annabeth came out, Percy swore she looked like a goddess. The sun was hitting her just right, shining off her golden locks and making her eyes look more blue than gray. Piper had done a good job with her hair and makeup; the makeup was light and natural, and her hair was curled and pinned in a half up half down. Her skin glowed radiantly from where her shoulders were exposed by off the shoulder sleeves. She had never looked more beautiful to Percy than in that moment. He'd be lying if he said he didn't cry.

When it came time for the vows, Percy made sure he let Annabeth know just how much he loved her.

" _Annabeth. I want you to know I'm going to love you forever, in this life and the next. I promise to spend all of my days with you, no matter how small or big that number may be. I'll be your shelter when it rains, and I'll be at your side through every storm. I vow to carry any of your burdens with you, because we're in this together. For as long as it takes, Wise Girl because I'll spend forever like that if it means I get to be your Seaweed Brain."_

_Annabeth's eyes glimmered with tears, and Percy's too, but cancer, death, none of it mattered in that moment. Especially not when Paul declared them husband and wife, and Annabeth kissed him so hard he saw stars._

There were a lot of tears, but other than that, wedding went smoothly, and while they hadn't been able to go on their honeymoon to Greece, they were just happy to be married. Naturally, that was when things took a turn for the worst.

* * *

_Percy wanted to punch something. He flinched as he realized he had, indeed, punched something. That something being the gray filing cabinet in Dr. Brunner's office._

_"What do you mean she only has two weeks left?" Percy fumed, tears stinging his eyes._

" _Mr. Jackson, I know this is difficult for you, and I can't imagine what you're going through, but your wife only has two weeks left to live," Dr. Brunner said, his voice soft._

_"How is this even possible?" Percy stammered. "We- we've been doing the chemo— the radiation! That was supposed to help her!"_

_Dr. Brunner gave Percy a sad look. "I'm sorry Percy, but her body has rejected the treatment. She has two weeks left to live, and I suggest you spend that time letting her enjoy her last moments."_

_There was a high pitched ringing in Percy's ears that was all too annoying._ _He was sweating profusely, his face flushed, yet he still felt like someone had dumped a tub of ice all over him._

_It didn't feel real. How was he supposed to grasp the concept of having to live without his Wise Girl? How could he wake up every morning knowing she wouldn't be there, blonde curls snaking their way into every crevice of his face? How could he walk past their kitchen ever again knowing she wouldn't be sitting at the island, sipping at a cup of tea while he_ _prepared dinner? The idea was just unfathomable._

_"She can't die. She's a fighter; she'll get through this." Percy's voice cracked, and somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, he knew it was inevitable._

_Dr. Brunner smiled tightly at him, leaning forward to clasp a hand onto his_ _shoulder. "Yes, she is a fighter. But have you ever considered that she is only fighting for you?"_

* * *

Coming to terms with it had been the hardest thing Percy had ever done, but it was also probably the most selfless.

In the short time that they had left, they'd managed to draft up a bucket list and complete everything on there. Annabeth had struck a deal with her old boss, and he allowed her to design one last building. She got to see the beach one last time; the doctors cleared her to go to Montauk. She got to hold Grover and Juniper's baby and experience what it was like to be a godmother for a little while.

The doctors were somewhat wrong. Annabeth _was_ a fighter, and she'd pulled on for another two months before succumbing to her disease.

It was the worst day of Percy's life, one that he sadistically played over and over again in his head.

_Percy's heart was pounding as he placed a cup of water underneath Annabeth's dry lips with a shaking hand. The sterilized hospital smell did nothing to calm his mood. Annabeth just had another coughing fit, and things weren't looking good._

_Not long after they'd returned from Montauk, Annabeth was hospitalized. Percy had woken up to her having a seizure in their bed, and drove her to the hospital immediately. That was a week ago. Their friends had been coming in_ _and out to see her, because they knew. But today, it was just the two of them._

_Annabeth was shivering, her quivers shaking the bed like an earthquake. There was a thin sheen of sweat over her body as she ran a fever, and her skin had taken on a dull pallor over the last couple of days. Her blonde hair had grown back to her shoulders as a result of her stopping her treatment, currently laying matted against the fluffy hospital pillow. Despite everything, her stormy eyes stayed as bright as ever. No matter how sick she was, Annabeth's spirit could_ never be broken.

_Truth be told, Percy thought she still looked stunning._

_But it was time for him to let her go. Just earlier, he'd excused himself from the room under the pretense of going to the cafeteria to take a moment to cry and allow himself to mourn her upcoming death, because he didn't want Annabeth's last impression of him to be of him crying._

" _Percy," Annabeth called out, her voice scratchy. Percy grasped her cold hand in his, trying to transfer as much warmth and love as he could through a single touch._

_"Yeah Wise Girl?" He had to stay strong, for her._

" _I really, really love you. I want you to know that I have no regrets about our life together, and I'm so thankful for the love that you gave me. You were my something permanent."_

_Percy screwed his eyes shut, taking a moment to just breathe. It was happening._

" _I love you too Wise Girl. You're the love of my life. And—and—" Percy let his tongue dart out to wet his dry lips. It was so hard to say. "I love you so much. It's okay, Annabeth. Stop fighting. You can rest now."_

_Even though it was so hard to not break down and cry, Percy smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her one last time. She smiled against his lips, whispering_ _that she loved him, and then it happened._

_The drone of the monitor flatlining was deafening._

Percy tore his eyes from the bedroom window, barely noticing that the rain had slowed into light drizzle. The clock on the bedside drawer showed that it was 2 AM, and Percy felt oh so tired. Tiredness seeped into his bones, but he could never find sleep.

Sinking deeper into the mattress, Percy mulled over the funeral, because why not twist the knife?

_Everyone wore solemn expressions, and Percy couldn't shield himself from the pitying expressions nor the whispers._

_"She was so young."_

_"They were so in love."_

_"What will he do now?"_

_That last one really resonated with him. Truth be told, he had no idea. There wa_ s _no guide book for this. What was one supposed to do after the love of their life passed away?_

_The day had mostly gone by in a blur, until it was time for Percy to give his eulogy. His blood roared in his ears as everyone held their breath while he approached the stand. Tension swept into the room like a thick fog, suffocating_ _everyone into silence._

_Percy cleared his throat. "Hello everyone. Thank you all for coming today." It sounded so weird and formal, too stiff for a funeral._

_"I would like to say thank you to_ _everyone in this room who has supported me over the last year. I can't lie to you; it was the hardest year of my life and I know I wouldn't have gotten through it without your guys' help." He felt like what he was saying was too generic, so he stopped looking down at his paper and decided to just say what he wanted to, no script. Annabeth said he worked best like that anyways._

" _But today isn't about me. It's about my wife. My wife was the love of my life. We met when we were sixteen, when I was an acne faced, clueless kid with no direction in life and she was this amazing goddess who could do everything right and had her whole life planned out. I'm glad she included me in those plans, otherwise we might have had a problem." That garnered a laugh as well as a couple tears._

" _Our time together was short, yes, but in that short time she showed me the world in a way I'd never seen it before, and she gave me so many adventures I could fill up a whole store with books about them. And most importantly, she showed me a love like no other, one that most people aren't lucky enough to experience. I'm sure every man says this about their wife, but Annabeth truly was like no other. She was brilliant and witty and kind, and she was a force to be reckoned with. She was my Wise Girl, and all I can say is that I'm forever grateful that I got to be hers. I can't wait to see her again someday, in death or in my next lifetime, because we always find our way back to each other. I love you Annabeth."_

Percy collapsed on their bed, rolling over to her side and smelling her vanilla and lemon scent that lingered in her pillow.

"I love you Annabeth," he whispered to the night. His eyes began to flutter closed, images of him laughing, kissing, cuddling with Annabeth flashing behind his eyes.

"I wish we could've spent forever like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some comments on my Wattpad version of this asking if them meeting at 16 was a typo so I’ll clarify it here. This is an AU, so I made them meet when they were older and canonically got together in the books with the implied idea that they met and got together soon after.


	7. Hey Percy, You Belong With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is three songs put together!
> 
> https://youtu.be/QHgFBeyoYJw
> 
> Hey Stephen- Taylor Swift
> 
> https://youtu.be/CbkvLYrEvF4
> 
> Teardrops On My Guitar- Taylor Swift
> 
> https://youtu.be/7U-VMmPRE4Y
> 
> You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift

Annabeth breathed out as quietly as she could, watching the strands of her hair scramble away madly, only to return back into her face. She tapped her pencil mindlessly against her forehead as she sat on her bed surrounded by papers, trying to focus on her AP calculus homework rather than those green eyes, but her mind refused to do its job for one damn second. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Annabeth knew this homework could wait since it wasn't due until Monday at midnight, but still, don't leave for tomorrow what can be done today right? Or something like that. 

_Gods_ , Annabeth groaned to her inner monologue, _I sound like Percy._

Speak of the devil, not a second later, Annabeth heard insistent tapping on her window. _Tap, tap, tap_. The rhythm never stayed constant, something that was a result of Percy's ADHD and drove Annabeth crazy. Annabeth rolled her eyes and gestured for Percy to let himself in (he did this so often she now left it unlocked it for him), to which he complied all too eagerly.

"Mornin' Wise Girl," Percy whistled as he swung into her bedroom one leg at a time.

Annabeth glanced up at him shortly, knowing she'd get distracted if she looked too long, and raised an arched brow. "It's seven o'clock on a Friday night Seaweed Brain."

"Beth?" Percy asked, turning to face the bulletin board opposite her bed.

Annabeth hummed in response, letting Percy know he could continue.

"Shut up."

Annabeth couldn't help it. She erupted in a fit of laughter, soon joined by Percy. She was pretty sure she was going crazy over this homework, but as long as Percy was here she was somewhat sane.

"Seriously, Beth, you gotta stop all this studying and live every once in a while. You said it yourself, dork. It's a Friday night." Percy said after the laughter had died down.

Annabeth sighed and pushed her hair out of her face with her hand, sobering up. "I can't Percy. I need to get a head start on this homework." Saying it out loud, Annabeth realized how dorky she really did sound. Not that she minded. Of course she didn't.

Percy glared at her pointedly and crossed his arms, reminding Annabeth of a child throwing a temper tantrum. "You know full well this homework isn't due for another three days.You, me, Hestia's, now. You have two minutes to get dressed and I'll be downstairs waiting."

Percy spun on his heel and climbed back down the window, leaving Annabeth with a clutter of papers and— now, one minute to get dressed.

* * *

Annabeth closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure as she took the first sip of her strawberry milkshake. "Gods, I haven't had one of these in _soooo_ long."

Percy grinned at her from across the booth. "I know right, it's been way too long."

Percy had ordered a burger, fries, and a vanilla milkshake (dyed blue at Percy's request— which he _totally_ didn't pay extra for), while Annabeth had stuck to a BLT and strawberry milkshake. Weird combination, but she was craving it so who cares?

Percy got silent suddenly, and reached across the table to grab Annabeth's hand, sending shocks through her body. She had the feeling she was melting and making some weird noise that resembled, " _Uh, grnmduh_?"

She hoped her hand wasn't as sweaty and clammy as usual.

Percy kept bouncing his leg up and down and tapping his fingers, his eyes flitting around nervously, indicating that he was about to drop some big news. "I uh, I've been thinking."

"I'd sure hope so Seaweed Brain," Annabeth retorted, trying to lighten the mood to no avail.

Her chest got that tight feeling that came up whenever she was preparing herself for something bad.

"I was thinking about asking someone out."

Annabeth got the feeling she was choking on air. "Ou-out," she sputtered, "like on a date?"

Percy nodded slowly, waiting for her to catch on.

"Do I know her?" Annabeth asked, in a daze.

"Uh, yeeaaah. Actually, you know her fairly well." Percy kept looking at anything but her and drawing out his words, as though Annabeth couldn't understand him. To be fair, she kinda couldn't. Percy? On a date? With who? It wasn't like Percy belonged to her, or even replicated her feelings, but still. That didn't mean she thought he liked anyone else.

Annabeth mentally drew up a list of girls at their school. Silena? No, she had Beckendorf. Clarisse? _Definitely_ not, she wasn't Percy's type at all. Annabeth continued to narrow down her options until she was left with two girls: Calypso and Rachel.

"Beth? Wise Girl? Uhhhh, Earth to Annabeth?" Percy waved his hand in front of Annabeth's face, snapping her out of her stupor. "You okay?"

Annabeth smiled tightly, even though it seemed like her heart was being shredded into a million little pieces. "Y-yeah, of course. So who's the unlucky girl?" She kept her tone light, hoping the tremor in her voice wasn't too apparent.

Percy rolled his eyes and shoved at her shoulder, making her wince lightly. He wouldn't do that with someone he was romantically interested in, just someone who was his friend. His best friend. That's all Annabeth would ever be to him, it seemed.

While Percy lived out his happily ever after with this mystery girl, Annabeth would be stuck on the sidelines, hopelessly in love with this Seaweed Brain.

* * *

Annabeth let her eyes wander around the cafeteria, trying to tune out the drone of multiple kids talking all at once. One of those said kids was Percy.

"Beth? Wise Girl? Helloooo?" Percy waved his hand in front of her face.

Annabeth jerked, then shook her head lightly. "Yeah, Seaweed Brain."

"Did you even hear anything I just said?" Percy asked her pointedly. After about three seconds had passed with no reply, Percy sighed and rolled his eyes. "I said I finally got it right."

"Got what right?" Annabeth asked, confused. As far as she was concerned, Percy hadn't frantically asked her to help him study, so she had no idea what he was talking about.

"This girl. The girl that I'm going to ask out. I think- I think I finally got it right this time. She's-" Percy paused and inhaled deeply. "She's the one, Beth."

Annabeth pursed her lips into a tight line and hoped to whatever beings were above that her eyes weren't glassy with tears. It'd completely slipped her mind, this Percy wanting to ask someone out business. Probably because everytime he mentioned her, it felt like somebody had shoved a red hot rod right through her chest.

"Th-that's um, that's really cool Perce." she stuttered, her chest constricting with each uttered syllable. “ _She's the one”_ echoed in her head. She faked a smile, hoping he couldn't see through her.

"Are you okay Wise Girl?" Percy looked at her, concerned, but now the action seemed more like an older brother looking out for his younger sibling. "You look a little pale."

"I- yeah, I'm fine I just feel a little lightheaded is all. I'm going to head to the library to catch up on some work I forgot to do from last night, so don't wait up for me." Annabeth announced, pushing up from her seat on the bench and grabbing her lunch, leaving a gaping Percy in the cafeteria by himself.

* * *

Annabeth came to two conclusions while sitting on a lousy beanbag in the "Classics" corner of the library. 1) Percy should be with her because she was his best friend who happened to be desperately in love with him (for reasons unknown) and had lots to offer him, which brought her to her second point: 2) What did those other girls have against Annabeth? Sure, Rachel had bright red hair that glowed in the sunlight and beautiful green eyes that complimented Percy's, and Calypso had really silky caramel hair that cascaded down her freckled shoulders like a river and milky pale skin from staying indoors with flowers all day, and—

_No_ , Annabeth shook her head. Even though she wasn't the most beautiful thing the world had ever seen, didn't she have something, _anything_ , on those girls? She was smart, and athletic. She'd been on the cross country team her freshman and sophomore year before dropping it to focus on volleyball, and she was in academic decathlon and Mathletics. She shared many memories with Percy, and that counted for something didn't it? Annabeth sighed dejectedly, blinking rapidly in an attempt to stem the floodgates of tears behind her lids. Alas, one lone tear squeezed its way out, then another, and another, and another, until Annabeth was crying behind the bookshelves like some girl in a teenage drama.

Truth was, she didn't have anything against those girls. They all had silky, glossy hair, and all Annabeth had was unkempt blond curls that she'd long since given up on brushing in the seventh grade. They had beautiful eyes that would look great with Percy's, and all Annabeth had to offer were her lifeless gray ones. They were into cool, couple-y things; Rachel was a painter, and Calypso had a green thumb and she was cheer captain. Annabeth was in academic decathlon and volleyball; what could she offer Percy? Come to practices with her? Study articles and books with her?

She sniffled and wiped her tears with the sleeve of her sweater, then breathed out slowly, once, twice, three times. Why couldn't Percy just see that what he was looking for had been there the whole time in her?  
  
She was ready to face the music: those girls could have everything she had to live without, and most of all, they'd have the boy who stole her heart.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Annabeth avoided Percy like the plague. Part of it was because she had seen him talking to Rachel and Calypso more in the past few days, but it was also a good strategy for hiding her increasing bitterness towards Percy's mystery girl. Annabeth was willing to bet that she could give Percy 50 reasons why she should be the one he chose.

For one, she was his best friend. She wouldn't have to go through that awkward phase of getting to know him; she already knew him like the back of her hand. His favorite color was blue, and he was shamelessly a mama's boy. He loved being near the ocean, and he secretly was a great cook, and he had the sweetest, brightest smile that could light up the whole town if he really tried.

Second, she was no Rachel or Calypso, but she could still do things for Percy. She was smart, and accomplished, and she always helped the poor Seaweed Brain on his homework. She was his number one fan, and she went to all of his swim meets to support him.

And last but definitely not least, she would be there for him through thick and thin. Even if all those other girls were pretty and artsy, at the end of the day, she'd be the one waiting there even when it was cold. Like that one time the idiot broke his arm skateboarding; Annabeth had stayed at his bedside throughout the whole ordeal and carried everything for him, even folders of homework he’d probably never do.

But it seemed like that was all she'd ever be: standing there, waiting by Percy's back door to hang out while he frolicked with his new girlfriend.

Just her luck, there came Percy and Calypso strolling down the hall, chatting good naturedly. Calypso tiptoed to whisper something into Percy's ear, making him blush and laugh loudly. God, they looked so annoyingly happy together. Calypso was picture perfect in a turquoise floral dress with a Peter Pan collar. The dress was fixed at the waist with a thick white belt and flared out, making Calypso look like one of those fifties girls. Annabeth vaguely wondered how Calypso kept her waist so petite and glanced down at her own self consciously. Percy, on the other hand, was dressed simply in a denim jacket over a white shirt and black skinny jeans with his favorite, worn out Vans, but he still looked amazing. They were practically matching. She wanted to hurl as Percy's words burned in the back of her mind: _She's the one._

_Of course she is,_ Annabeth thought bitterly. _She must be if she looks like that._

Annabeth had just made it to the end of the hall when Percy spotted her and leaned down to whisper in Calypso's ear. It must have been something complimentary, because she covered her mouth and giggled all... ladylike. They were so sickeningly sweet Annabeth thought she'd have to schedule a dentist appointment to get a cavity filled. _Shit_. Percy was making his way towards her. Her heart beating rapidly in her chest, she tried to scramble for the doors, but her stupid feet failed her and stayed rooted to the spot.

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy greeted, shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet.

Annabeth sneaked a glimpse of her reflection off one of the lockers. She was on third day hair, and strands were falling haphazardly out of the bun she'd tossed together this morning. The plaid blue flannel she was wearing had been stolen from Percy, the ends hanging over her wrists slightly and beginning to fray. While Calypso wore high heels, Annabeth had worn out sneakers. In short, she looked like a hungover mess compared to Calypso.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth replied wryly. She tried to look anywhere but him, but the only other thing in sight was Calypso's perfect self. She settled for staring at a locker number and ingraining the number into her head.

Percy frowned, and reached a hand out to tuck a hair behind Annabeth's ear. She stepped back instinctively, making him drop his hand awkwardly. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I feel like we haven't been seeing much of each other lately." Percy looked almost shy. Annabeth figured it was just because Calypso was a few feet away.

Annabeth pursed her lips and nodded. "I'm fine. I just have a lot of work to finish." She adjusted the strap of her backpack as proof, then shrugged and turned on her heel to walk away. Just before she could make her escape though, Percy lunged forward and grabbed her hand, yanking her back towards him. Heat flooded her entire body.

Percy's frown had deepened, reminding Annabeth of the scared 12 year old she had first met. "Can we talk, please?" His voice had dropped to nearly a whisper, and he looked so hopeful, so desperate. It was almost enough to make Annabeth agree. _Almost_.

Scanning the room once more, Annabeth's eyes landed on Calypso, lingering off to the side awkwardly. Her eyes steeled as she took in a deep breath to steady her trembling voice. "Sorry Percy," she replied. Her voice seemed cold and distant, even to her own ears. "Don't want to keep Calypso waiting."

On that note, she walked away, missing the crushed look on Percy's face and finally allowing her one tear to slide down her cheek.

* * *

Annabeth was dying. She hadn't spoken to Percy in almost a month, which was the longest they had ever gone in their friendship. By the time she realized she had to put her feelings behind her and support Percy's new relationship, it was too late. Percy probably hated her and never wanted to speak to her again, preferring the company of Rachel or Calypso over hers.

The problem was, Percy and Annabeth had agreed to go to prom together. They'd even coordinated their outfits beforehand, with Percy's tie matching Annabeth's dress. Now that they weren't on speaking terms, Annabeth was sure he was going with Rachel or Calypso. He'd probably even bought a new tie to go with one of their dresses.

Annabeth scowled as she assessed herself in the mirror. The ticket had cost $215, because they were going on a yacht, so there was no way she wasn't going to the dance now because she couldn't get a refund. Her makeup was minimal; just some mascara and highlighter that she'd borrowed from Piper, then some red lipstick she'd gotten from Helen. It was the only lipstick she owned. Helen had insisted on doing her hair, so now her hair was thrown up into an elegant French twist; some strands in the front had already escaped and hung loosely around her face. A pair of silver earrings gleamed from where they dangled on her ears. For the first time in her life, Annabeth felt kinda... _pretty_.  
  


Despite all that, Annabeth was still concerned about one thing: the dress.

Not only was it tighter than her usual comfort zone, it was a deep, rich shade of blue with crystals that shimmered everytime she moved, and it was sure to match Percy's tie perfectly seeing as they had gone shopping together. And even if he’d changed his tie to go with someone else’s, the crystals made it absolutely impossible for her _not_ to be noticed by him. The dress had thin straps that dipped into a v line and left her shoulders exposed, the back repeating the same pattern. There was even a knee high slit in the skirt. Overall, it wasn't really her style, but it somehow made her feel more beautiful and confident, as though slipping into the dress slipped her into another personality as well. Looking at her reflection one more time, Annbeth tucked a stray hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. Tonight she was just going to have fun and not worry about things. _Things_ meaning Percy of course. She needed to take her mind off of the events from the last couple of weeks, even if it was just for one night.

* * *

The first floor of the yacht was packed with throngs of sweaty high schoolers dancing to bass boosted music, and Annabeth struggled to squeeze past them on her way to where Piper stood with Jason and Thalia. She had just squeezed through a gyrating couple and spotted an opening when she stopped short. There was Rachel and Calypso, talking together and glowing like goddesses. Rachel had opted for an off the shoulder, evergreen dress with gold detailing that reminded Annabeth of the door from The Great Gatsby, while Calypso stunned in a simple silky, one-shouldered cream gown. Annabeth should've known they'd be here tonight. Percy was probably matching with one of them.

"Hey, you guys go ahead, I'm going to find the bathroom," Annabeth said, struggling to be heard over the pounding music and chatting teenagers.

She could feel Piper and Thalia's sympathetic gazes on her as she pushed her way to the second floor of the boat. She needed some fresh air; it felt like she was suffocating down here.

Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief as she was greeted by the crisp breeze on her skin and the sound of water instead of rowdy high schoolers. It seemed no one wanted to be out here except her, which was fine for Annabeth. She settled for leaning on the rail and looking at the city lights off in the distance. Being out here was already beginning to ease the tension in her muscles.

"Cold?"

Annabeth jumped at the familiar voice. She glanced up at Percy, who had already taken off his jacket and was offering it to her. The white dress shirt he'd chosen to wear underneath clung to him like a second skin. Pursing her lips, she replied, "No, I'm good. Thanks though."

Percy nodded and slipped his jacket on. Annabeth's cheeks burned as she saw he was wearing the tie he'd bought to match her dress. She figured he was going to go back inside to one of his two girls, but to her surprise, he sidled up to her on the railing and stood with her.

After an awkward beat or two, Percy talked again. "Why have you been avoiding me?" He didn't take his eyes off the water, and Annabeth blamed the gloss of his eyes on the reflection of the lights.

Annabeth was at a loss for words. She gaped for a little while before settling on, "I-I'm not."

Percy stood up taller at that, making Annabeth look up at him as he towered over her. His eyes flashed as he said, "I'm not stupid Annabeth."

Annabeth felt like she was in trouble. Even with the breeze out, heat cascaded over her. "I never said that." Her voice was surprisingly soft.

Percy turned to face her, his sea green eyes dark and desperate. "Then why have you been avoiding me? What did I do wrong? I'll do anything to make it up to you, Wise Girl. Just give me a chance," he pleaded.

Annabeth's heart beat painfully in her chest. "You didn't- you didn't do anything wrong."

Percy's face crumpled. "Then why have you been acting so weird around me lately?"

Annabeth sighed, directing her gaze at the water. She wasn’t in the mood for fighting right now. "Percy, just go back to Calypso or Rachel, or something. Leave me alone." With that, she stepped away from the railing and turned away from him, never feeling more small in her life.

"Is this about them? Gods, Beth if you didn't like them, why didn't you just say something?" Percy's voice got all tight the way it usually did when he was irritated.

Annabeth flushed with anger. He really had the audacity to be irritated at her when he was the one acting so dense? She could feel words bubbling within her throat, and this time she wasn't going to stop them.

Whipping around, Annabeth pointed a finger at Percy accusingly. "I didn’t say anything because _you_ were the one going _on_ and _on_ about “ _oh my god Annabeth she’s the one I know it_.” I get it, okay? You love one of them. And you know what? Maybe the reason I've been acting so 'weird' around you is because you're such a— such a _Seaweed Brain_!"

Percy staggered back as if he’d been shoved, looking confused by her sudden outburst.

Annabeth continued on her tirade. "You can't even see what's right in front of you and it's so _frustrating_!"

"Wise Girl, what are you talking about?"

Annabeth’s voice cracked as she continued on. "I'm talking about how I've been here all this time and you can't even see that _I'm_ the one who understands you, not those other girls! I can't help it if you look like an angel, or if I want to kiss you in the rain like they do in all those cheesy romantic movies, because I love _everything_ about you: the way you walk, the way you talk, even the way you say my _name_. And what hurts the most is that I love you so much I was willing to put my own feelings aside so you could be with Calypso or Rachel. Everyone in my life has left me except for you Percy, and you're the only one who has enough of me to break my heart. So, _that's_ why I've been avoiding you. I don't want to hurt myself over something that will never happen. Is _that_ good enough for you?”

  
Annabeth sighed softly. “Just leave me alone, Percy, before you do more damage than you’ve already done."

Percy stayed silent, clearly stunned by her admission. Annabeth wiped the tears she didn't notice had fallen, hugging her arms and looking up at the sky.

"Has anyone ever told you how stupid you are?" Percy spoke after a long beat of silence.

Annabeth's head snapped up. Did he really say what she thought he did?

"Are you hearing yourself? Did you even listen to anything I _ever_ said?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to reply, but Percy shook his head, his sea green eyes glowing.

"No, you said your part already. Let me finish. Beth, did you ever stop to think that maybe the girl I liked was _you_?"

The confession hit her like a cold shock of air. Annabeth gaped, closing her mouth, before opening it again in a futile attempt to speak.

"Wise Girl, I've been talking to Calypso and Rachel because they've been giving me advice on how to ask you out. Calypso has been talking to Leo for some time now, and Rachel has no interest in dating right now. We're just friends. _You_ , however." Percy chuckled and ducked his head before meeting Annabeth's eyes. "You are without a doubt, the most beautiful, _amazing_ girl that I have ever met. I've been in love with you since I was 12 years old. I love the way your eyes sparkle when you do something right, and I love the way your nose crinkles in the most adorable way when you laugh. I love how you're always right, and I love how you care so much about everyone around you. But what I hate is that you could ever think that I would want anyone that's not you. I know, without a doubt, that you complete me, and that I am yours. I belong with _you_ , Annabeth."

Annabeth contemplated her response, before settling on laughing shakily and replying, "We are the stupidest people to ever exist." Her eyes were shining with unfallen tears.

Percy laughed loudly, never breaking their gaze. Suddenly, he lurched forward, reaching Annabeth with two long, swift strides. Shrugging his jacket off, Percy wrapped it around Annabeth's shoulders gently, then leaned in so close Annabeth thought she'd be warm forever. Placing a hand on her cheek and tilting her chin up to face him, Percy whispered, "I wouldn't want to be that stupid with anyone else."

Annabeth felt like she couldn't be any happier. Then Percy leaned in and kissed her, slow and sweet, and she changed her mind as all her senses were overloaded with sensations.


	8. Sorry Would Go A Long Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/ci3pmc4nORk
> 
> Sorry Would Go A Long Way- Tori Kelly

The call came on a Friday afternoon in September. It was a perfect day, sunny skies with a slight breeze keeping things cool. College kids were milling about, and the sweet aroma of coffee drifted from a nearby café. Annabeth was walking around campus, hand-in-hand with Percy, when her phone began to buzz in her bag.

"Percy," Annabeth chuckled, "let go I need to get this."

Percy whined and pouted playfully. "It can't be that important Wise Girl. Important enough to let go of my hand?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder lightly as she released her hold on him. She nearly missed the call digging through all the junk in her bag. Peering at the screen for a split second, Annabeth could see that it was Helen calling before she hit the accept call button.

"Hello?" Annabeth asked, wondering what could be making Helen call her at such an odd hour. It was late afternoon in sunny old California.

All Annabeth could make out on the other end was hysterical crying and sniffles. Annabeth's chest began to tighten as she ran through all the possibilities in her head.

"Helen, I need you to speak a little more clearly," Annabeth recited slowly. Percy shot her a concerned look as she walked away to get some more space. "What's wrong?"

Helen sniffled on the other end and gasped, "Something bad. Oh god, something— something _terrible_."

"Helen, you're not making any sense. What happened?"

"Annabeth your father had a serious stroke. He's been hospitalized. The doctors said they don't even know if he'll make it through the night." The last bit was rushed as Helen began to sob again.

Annabeth felt her heart drop into her stomach and her knees fall to the floor.

* * *

Annabeth woke up just as her flight landed in SFO. She'd quickly explained the situation to Percy, then hurried home to pack a suitcase before heading out on the first flight to California. She thanked her lucky stars that Percy was so understanding and that she was done with classes for the day.

Helen had attempted to argue her way into picking her up from the airport, but Annabeth insisted she stay at the hospital with her dad and the boys, meaning she had to arrange her own ride to the hospital. Weaving her way through throngs of people moving about like zombies, Annabeth found her luggage and wheeled her way out of the doors, then caught the next bus with a stop near the hospital.

Annabeth's heart was pounding as she exited the bus, muttering a quiet "Thank you" to the driver before walking into the lobby of the hospital. _A stroke_? As far as Annabeth was concerned, her father was in perfect health— or at least, in _pretty_ _good_ health.

Annabeth steeled herself and took in a deep breath as she approached the front desk. The receptionist was a petite blond woman with a name tag reading Mellie. She looked like the type of person who called everyone "hun."

"Excuse me," Annabeth rushed out, chewing her lip anxiously. Mellie looked up from her computer and smiled at her brightly.

"Hi honey, what can I do for you?" She had a slight Southern tinge to her voice, Annabeth noted.

"Um, I'm here to see a Frederick Chase. He was admitted today." The end of all of Annabeth's sentences had a lilt to them, like she was questioning everything she said.

Mellie scrunched up her eyebrows and blew a couple strands of hair out of her face as she click clacked on her fancy keyboard. "Okay honey, he's going to be in Room 213 for you." Her blue eyes creased at the corners as she flashed Annabeth another pearly white smile.

"Thanks," Annabeth breathed, before moving to the elevator to make her way to Room 213.

* * *

As the elevator doors opened, Annabeth felt her chest fill with dread with every step she took. She could tell she was in the right place because she could hear Helen's haunting sobs echoing down the hallway, giving the hospital a sense of eeriness and doom.

Helen stood up as soon as Annabeth rounded the corner with her suitcase in tow. Rushing towards her, Helen wiped her eyes and lurched forward to wrap the taller girl in a hug. Her eyes were swollen and rimmed with red, while the boys lingered in their chairs, staring at the wall mutely with similar faces.

Helen sniffled once before saying, "He woke up about an hour ago. He's been asking to see you."

Annabeth was stunned. Leaving her belongings with Helen, she gave the boys a pat on the shoulder and ruffled their hair before approaching her father's room.

As soon as she stepped in, the atmosphere seemed thick with tension. The covers were drawn, so the room was dimly lit in a gray tone. She'd never seen her dad look smaller than in this moment, wrapped up in white hospital sheets and looking pale and gaunt in the bed.

Frederick turned his head when he saw her come in. He looked tired, with bags under his eyes, but his eyes still lit up at the sight of Annabeth.

"Hey Bug." His voice was soft and gentle, like those cups of Good Luck tea he used to make for her the night before anything big at school.

Annabeth's heart made a weird _pang_ in her chest. Her dad hadn't called her that in so long. Suddenly she wasn't Adult Annabeth, going to college across the country and being independent; she was Seven Years Old Annabeth, hiding under her covers from imaginary monsters that were out to get her.

"Hi Dad." Her voice cracked at the end as a tear slipped out.

"Come, sit," Frederick instructed, gesturing for her to come closer. Annabeth obliged, sitting on the edge of the bed lightly and placing her hand over her dad's.

Frederick took a long, shaky breath before talking again. "You know, Bug, my biggest regret in life isn't losing your mother. It's pushing you away to focus on work and my new family. I should've given you more attention. You were so special. My little firecracker, always trying to learn. Always trying to grow up so fast."

Annabeth felt tears free falling down her face. Why was he telling her all of this _now_?

Frederick sighed, looking at her with a mix of worry and admiration. "Don't cry Bug. You look so beautiful when you smile."

Annabeth laughed a little, smiling through her tears. "I'm scared, Dad."

"What are you scared about?"

"I don't want to lose you," Annabeth whispered brokenly.

Frederick smiled at her then, squeezing her hand tighter. "Listen Bug, you have nothing to be afraid of. You were always so independent; you didn't need me. Life goes on, even if I'm not there. You may not know what the future has in store for you, but I do. You're going to graduate and become the greatest architect of all time. You're going to marry Percy and start a family together. And even though I won't be there, I will be watching over you, and I will be so proud."

Annabeth choked on a sob. "Don't say that. You're going to be fine, you're going to get through this. You're going to see me graduate, and you're going to walk me down the ais-"

Frederick interrupted her with shushing. "Bug, I know I don't have a lot of time left. But what I do know is that you will have a great life, even without me. You just need to take a leap of faith." He reached up to place a warm hand on her cheek, then took a deep breath before continuing, "I want you to know, that I am so proud of you, and that I love you so much. You are the best thing I've ever made, and I am so honored you chose me to be your dad."

Annabeth shook as she leaned into her dad's palm, trying to secure all of his warmth before she had to let him go forever. "I'm so honored I got to be your daughter. I love you, dad."

Frederick pressed his lips into a thin smile as he mouthed, "I love you," back to her.

Annabeth closed her eyes and sobbed as the heart monitor flatlined, clutching his hand as she faced reality. Her dad was gone.

* * *

If she had to be honest, the only thing Annabeth was feeling was regret right now.

Staring at her dad's gravestone made her feel weird, like she was having some sort of out-of-body experience. She had just started college, and even though she was prepared for dying after her father, she hadn't expected it to come so early. Wasn't her dad supposed to die when she was all grown up and married with children or something? It didn't seem real to her, that he could've been taken from her when they had just begun to reconnect.

The autumn leaves crunched underneath someone's feet as they came up behind her. Annabeth turned halfway to meet Percy's eyes as he approached and placed a tentative hand on the small of her back. He'd braved his fear of flying and flown out the day after Frederick had passed to come support Annabeth. At the moment however, he wasn't saying anything, for which Annabeth was grateful.

Eventually, Annabeth mustered up enough courage to speak. "All he had to say was sorry," she whispered, her voice hoarse and scratchy from crying.

Percy looked at her quizzically, but didn't press any further. Annabeth's eyes brimmed with tears that soon spilled over her splotchy cheeks as she repeated herself. "All he had to say was sorry."

* * *

It wasn't until a week later that Annabeth explained what she'd said at the funeral.

She and Percy had stopped by her old house to pack up some of her dad's stuff and see if she wanted to keep anything before going back to New York, and on the flight back, Percy brought up the topic again.

"Hey, Wise Girl?" Percy piped up.

"Yeah?" she answered, unplugging her earbuds before looking over at him.

"At the funeral, what did you mean when all he had to say was sorry?"

Annabeth sighed, looking upwards where a case of old movies rested in her carry on bag. "It's kinda hard to explain."

Percy held her gaze for a little bit, encouraging her to go one. Annabeth took a deep breath to steady herself before saying, "As you know, the summer after we met, I was trying to reconnect with him. He'd invited me to live with again. After I moved back, we restarted our old tradition of watching old movies late at night together. It was fun, and almost like it used to be, but it still seemed like something was missing. Every time he'd go and turn off the TV, he'd hesitate, and I'd hold my breath and wonder if it was going to be the night he said it. Instead, he'd always tell me he had fun, to go on up to bed, and then say goodnight."

Annabeth's voice began to tremble. "We were both early birds, and we'd always wake up before Helen and the boys. It was nice, having those morning talks with him. It was what I'd wanted. But there was something he'd never say. I think he had too much pride to say it, or maybe he was just too scared. Even though his last words to me were about how he loved me and was so proud of me, I wish he would've known that sorry would go a long way. It was what was missing. It was all I ever really needed."

Annabeth felt a tear trace its way down the swell of her cheek, but she didn't bother to wipe it away. Percy reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. He understood, and that was more than enough for Annabeth.

They didn't talk for the rest of the plane ride, but they were there. They were together.


	9. Medley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/DRyynVNQCgM
> 
> End of the Day- One Direction
> 
> https://youtu.be/VRpzJabYlQQ
> 
> 18- One Direction
> 
> https://youtu.be/5kqxe0zdBJ0
> 
> More Than This- One Direction
> 
> https://youtu.be/EZHlHci9z7o
> 
> Loved You First- One Direction
> 
> https://youtu.be/yjmp8CoZBIo
> 
> History- One Direction

They were sitting on the roof, waiting for the party to die down, when it happened. They were alone, just him, her, and the moon. Suddenly, this weird urge had just come over Percy, and he couldn't stop the words from spilling out.

"I'm in love with you."

Annabeth stopped swinging her legs on the edge, turning abruptly to look at him. Her face was blank, and she didn't say a word. He wasn't sure if she'd heard him; the roof was pretty windy and had been roaring in his ears all night.

"I'm in-"

"No you're not." Annabeth's voice was steely and final.

Percy shook his head, his hands feeling clammy. He was too far gone to stop and backtrack. "Yes, I am Annabeth, I am in lo-"

"No you're not, Percy. Gods, will you stop saying that?" Annabeth shook her head, getting up and stumbling a little.

All Percy could do was gape after his best friend as she walked away, feeling like he'd been slapped in the face.

* * *

Percy didn't see much of Annabeth for a while after that. That is, until he saw _too much_ of Annabeth. Annabeth and _Luke_.

He had just finished having a nice lunch with his mom, and was walking to the subway to get home when he saw the two of them. They were entangled within each other's arms, like two snakes wrestling for food. Except... they were eating each other.

Percy tried not to stop and stare, but the sight stopped him straight in his tracks. Annabeth, the love of his life, his Wise Girl, his best friend— who he'd just confessed to a week ago— was kissing Luke Castellan, his old childhood nemesis.

When they broke apart for air, Annabeth caught sight of Percy, standing there like an idiot with his hands stuffed in his pockets, cheeks flushed from the chilly November air. She looked breathtaking, her honey blond curls falling in perfect ringlets that caught the sun perfectly. She had a cream knit beanie on, the one Percy's mom had bought for her last Christmas, and her gray turtleneck seemed to taunt him by highlighting all the places he couldn't touch. Her cheeks were flushed like Percy's, but for entirely different reasons.

"Oh Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed sheepishly, looking surprised. "I um- I didn't— didn't see you there."

_She has the gall to act like she feels bad_ , Percy thought to himself bitterly. She quite literally left him and attached herself to Luke.

"Hey," Percy mumbled, trying to seem upbeat.

It didn't work; Annabeth saw right through him. Her eyes immediately flooded with pity, and Percy wondered if there was any way a sinkhole could just open up underneath his feet to put him out of his misery. No such luck.

"So," Percy kept his eyes on his feet as he shuffled awkwardly. "How long has this been going on?" He gestured between the two of them.

Luke grinned at Annabeth, snaking an arm around her waist and tugging her closer. Annabeth smiled tightly, curling a hand around his bicep as he snuggled into her shoulder.

"It's only been a week," Luke said, practically singing, "but Annie-bear and I are so in love."

Percy tried to hold back his glare at that, but gauging the reaction on Annabeth's face, he wasn't faring so well. The party had been a week ago, and Annabeth had so readily rejected his notions of love. "In love, huh?"

It felt like someone had shoved acid down his throat.

Annabeth swallowed and chuckled uncomfortably. "Percy, I-"

Percy swallowed the brimming tears and pushed past the happy couple, muttering, "Congrats."

Annabeth reached out and gripped his arm. "Percy, please, just let me-"

"No, Annabeth," Percy interrupted, mustering up the best smile he could (though it made him sick). "I'm happy for you, really."

Then he tugged his arm from her grip and left them behind, feeling like someone had taken his heart out and stomped on it in front of him.

* * *

The next couple of weeks saw Percy filled with an increasing bitterness that he tried— and failed— to tamp down on. If he had to be honest, he was just feeling a medley of emotions, like someone had pressed shuffle on the soundtrack to his life and screwed everything up.

Annabeth had been dragging Luke to all of their friends' social gatherings, and being super _couple-y_ with him. Combined with Percy's totally-not-subtle pining, it made everyone uncomfortable.

It just wouldn't stop bugging him. Seeing her with Luke felt so... _wrong_. It was like peanut butter with mayonnaise, or pineapple on pizza. _Not compatible._ Every time Luke grabbed her hand, Percy felt a little part of him die. Not to be dramatic, but it was tearing his world apart.

He couldn't help but wish, because it should've been him, driving to her house to pick her up for dates, kissing her on the lips. _He_ should've been the one holding her hand, calling her on the phone, staying up late at night. But instead, it was Luke, looking at her the way Percy would, doing all the things Percy could do.

And he knew it was terrible, but Percy hoped against everything, that one day Annabeth would wake up and realize how wrong it was to be with Luke. He hoped she would be held tight in Luke's arms, trying to subtly draw away because it just _didn't feel right._ He hoped that one morning, Luke would tell her he loved her, and Annabeth would realize Percy could love her more.

And then, one night, Percy woke up to six missed calls from Annabeth. Heart hammering and fingers trembling, Percy called her back, waiting for her to pick up and maybe give him a second chance. Instead, he was greeted by an inconsolable Annabeth, asking him to come over with ice cream and a movie because she and Luke had gotten into their first fight.

Percy, being so desperate to have some form of her back in his life, went crawling to her immediately. And again the next week. And the week after that. And pretty much every time Annabeth and Luke had a fight... which was nearly every week.

Today was another one of those days, and Annabeth was curled into Percy's side as they watched Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, her lemon scented hair tickling Percy's nose and overriding all of his senses. One of those senses included thinking, apparently, because he could only watch in slow motion as he leaned down and kissed Annabeth.

His first thought was, _Wow, her lips are as soft as I thought they'd be_. And then that thought was abruptly cut short as Annabeth snapped up immediately, her back as straight as a board.

Her breathing was heavy as she whispered, "Percy, stop."

Percy's breath was taken away. What was he thinking? As terrible as it was, Percy couldn't stop going back to the way their lips slotted together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces, and the way her chapstick tasted like strawberries.

Annabeth's eyes were pleading and watery as she whispered again, "Stop. Stop playing with my feelings Percy."

Percy was taken aback. Playing with her feelings?

"Yes," Annabeth replied, her voice strained. Percy hadn't even noticed he'd said it out loud. "You told me you loved me, and then you ignored me, and then you acted like my best friend again, and then you kissed me! I'm with Luke now, Percy. You can't just kiss me."

Percy felt everything he'd been pushing down suddenly come back up. " _I'm_ the one playing with your feelings? Annabeth, when I told you I was in love with you, you _walked away from me_ without saying anything. And then a week later, I see you on the street making out with Luke like it's nobody's business, and then a month after that, you're calling me up at midnight hysterical because you got into it with Luke and he went out. And then every time he's around, you abandon me like I don't even exist, but just do happen to remember me when you need a cheer-me-up. So don't you dare tell me I'm playing with your feelings when you've been toying with mine this whole time."

Annabeth looked surprised by Percy's outburst, but she shook her head and rambled on. "That's not what I'm doing! You're my best friend Percy, and that's it. I thought you'd be there for me and support me in my relationship."

Percy gaped. The words stung more than he'd like to admit, but he was on a roll now. "I _have_ supported you Annabeth! Why do you think I come over here at god awful hours in the night to console you after Luke has walked out again? Why are you even with him when you know I could be so much better for you?"

Annabeth shook her head, backing away from him and beginning to pace around the coffee table. "We can't be together Percy; we'd be so miserable. There's too much history between us, _and_ we share the same friends, and a relationship would risk all of that! Can't you see where I'm coming from?"

Percy shook his head fervently, not believing the words coming out of her mouth. "No Annabeth, our history is what makes us better together! We could be the greatest thing the world has ever seen if you'd just give it a chance Wise Girl. I have loved you since I was 18, when I saw you glowing while you gave your valedictorian speech. Hell, maybe I even loved you before that, when I saw you heartbroken and beautiful as ever at prom because that dick stood you up and we danced together all night until you forgot why you were sad."

Annabeth looked at him, resigned. "It'll _never_ work Percy."

"Yes, it can Annabeth, but you're too scared to even give it a chance.” His voice cracked. “Don't you see that I can treat you better? You’re only with Luke to get back at me for god knows what."

Percy's voice had crescendoed to a loud shout, and he was sure they were going to get a noise complaint soon.

Annabeth’s voice got real quiet. “That’s not true. I-I’ve always liked Luke,” she admitted, sounding like someone was putting words in her mouth. "You need to be with someone else Percy. I'll never be right for you. Just forget about me."

"No," Percy whispered, the idea shaking him to his core. Forget Annabeth? That was like asking him to forget the alphabet: impossible. "You're the one I want at the end of the day, why can't you just get that?"

Annabeth backed away from him, spreading her hands out in front of her like she was warding off some predator. The thought that she may be scared of him made him feel so rotten inside, reminded him of his (former) asshole of a stepdad, Gabe. "Just go Percy, please."

All the fight left her voice, and Percy couldn't take it anymore, so for once, he listened to her. He turned around and left her, crying in her apartment by herself.

It was the last thing he rememered before darkness.

* * *

When Percy came to, the first thing he registered was white. Lots and lots of white.

Looking around, Percy saw he was in a bed. He was in a hospital. The next thing he registered was that there was a tube shoved down his throat, and it took everything in him not to immediately freak out. It'd set off the millions of monitors and machines next to him, and he wanted this small moment of peace to collect himself.

What was the last thing he remembered?

He'd left Annabeth's apartment, upset and in tears.

_Gritting his teeth in frustration, Percy slammed his fist into the crosswalk button. Why did Annabeth have to be so damn stubborn? His talk with his mom had seemed to do little to calm his nerves, though he greatly appreciated her effort._

_Time seemed to be mocking him, as the light seemed to take forever to switch on. Finally, that damned silver man flashed, meaning Percy was allowed to walk. Thank the gods, because he was dying to get home and take a hot shower_ _to mask the sound of his crying._

_Unfortunately, a car came speeding around the corner, tires squealing as the driver frantically tried to brake._

_Time seemed to slow down. As Percy squinted at the headlights, he thought of Annabeth, and how sad it was that the last memory he'd have of her was her face, blotchy and screwed up in pain as tears streamed down her face._

Oh. _Oh_.

Just then, the door opened quietly, revealing a downcast Annabeth. Her blond curls were limp, nearly straight, and the bags under her eyes had increased tenfold from the time he'd last seen her. When was the last time he'd seen her?

He didn't have much time to ponder that, because in the next three seconds, her stormy gray eyes locked onto his, and she was pouncing on him, fists pounding on him weakly.

"You stupid fucking idiot! You freaking _Seaweed Brain_! Don't you ever do that again! Do you even know how worried I was? _Gods_ , you _idiot_ , I should kill you myself for being so stupid!" Annabeth's voice was hysterical, and she enunciated every word with a feeble punch, tears streaming down her pretty cheeks. At this distance, Percy could see the faint freckles that dusted her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

Taking great care to not mess up the wires crossing his arms, Percy lifted up his hand to push a hair behind her ear and cup her cheek, calming her instantly.

"I thought-" Annabeth shuddered as she hiccuped. "I thought I was going to lose you. I was so scared. _So scared_."

Percy wanted to say something back, but there was the issue of that tube down his throat, so all he could do was look at her and hope his eyes conveyed everything he was feeling.

Annabeth seemed to realize that at the same time, quickly leaning over to press the call button for the nurse. Not a moment later, a pretty, caramel haired nurse entered the room. The name tag on her teal scrubs read: _Calypso_.

"Hello! Are you feeling— oh my gosh, he's up! Let me call a doctor to get a checkup on him and I'll get all that stuff off of you in a second okay?" Her voice was calm and sweet, tinged with a hint of an accent he couldn't quite identify.

Calypso tutted as she began to painstakingly disconnect most of the wires connected to Percy- including that _godawful_ tube, pressing a button on her pager to get a doctor. "You're a very lucky man; your wife hasn't left your side since you got in here."

She winked at Percy knowingly as both he and Annabeth blushed beet red.

"I-I-" Annabeth stammered, struggling for words.

Calypso giggled, brushing her braid over her shoulder as she began to leave. "Dr. Solace should be here in a little bit, so just sit tight lovebirds."

Annabeth shut her mouth, giving up on arguing.

Percy's voice was scratchy from disuse when he spoke. He sounded like he smoked a pack a day. "H-how long?"

Annabeth looked at him sympathetically. "Two weeks. Doctors put you in a medically induced coma. They- they-"

Percy weakly grasped Annabeth's warm hand in his own, trying to convey that she didn't have to continue. Instead, he seemed to have given her some newfound strength, because she took a shaky breath and continued on, "They said you might not make it. I was so scared I'd lose you like I've lost everyone else, and all I could think about was how badly we left things. How badly _I_ left things."

She struggled to meet his eyes after that. "It's... okay, Wise Girl," Percy rasped. Each word was a struggle, but it was worth it for her.

Annabeth shook her head, her sobs getting worse. "The night you left, I thought about what you said about Luke and me. When he got home, we got into another fight, and you made me realize I don’t want to live like that for the rest of my life, so I broke up with him, Percy. I called you, but you didn't pick up, so I called Sally, thinking you were with her. And you were, but not in the way I'd hoped. I came here as fast as I could. I couldn't stand knowing you could die and it'd be all my fault."

Percy's eyebrows furrowed at that. "Y-your fault?"

Annabeth nodded, refusing to look at him and grasping his white bedsheet with a death grip instead. "If I didn't kick you out, you wouldn't be so... so _damaged_. When I got here they said you had severe internal bleeding, and several broken bones. Gods, you looked so hurt Percy, I almost threw up."

Percy didn't know what to say for all the pain he put her through, having to see him like that. He knows he would've been torn up and a mess if the roles had been reversed. "I mean, I knew I was ugly, but damn, you could try to hate me a little less."

Annabeth gaped, looking like a fish out of water. After an awkward beat or two, she playfully smacked Percy's shoulder, and that was it. They were Percy and Annabeth again. "Shut up Seaweed Brain, you're the one who almost got yourself killed."

Percy caught her hand as she went to strike him again, kissing her knuckles gently and definitely not missing the blush that covered her cheeks right after. "Can you tell me what happened? All I remember are the headlights. And you. Always you."

Annabeth's face pinched up, but she sighed and nodded, playing with his hair absentmindedly to distract herself from the tears threatening to fall. "Your mom said you went to her place to cool off and vent after our argument. She said you seemed feverish, like you had come down with the flu, and she wanted you to stay but you insisted on going back to your place to be alone. You were walking home from hers when you got hit.” Annabeth swallowed thickly, taking a moment to recollect herself before she continued.

“It was a drunk driver. He was going at 60 miles per hour on a residential street, and he hit you head on. He swerved and hit a streetlight, and he died on impact. _You_ went into emergency surgery, where—um..." Annabeth took a deep breath, "they had to revive you twice."

Percy felt even worse after hearing that. He couldn't even imagine how Annabeth had felt those past two weeks, carrying all that guilt around. "It's not your fault, Annabeth."

"Yes it is Percy," Annabeth protested, shaking her head for the nth time and sounding more defeated than Percy had ever heard her. "Th-they said you'll probably have to relearn a lot of stuff. How to write, how to walk. Your motor skills might be affected for the rest of your life, not to mention—”

Percy tutted, interrupting her spiel. "Then I'll relearn, and you'll be right next to me. You couldn't have stopped him, and no matter what excuses you're going to find to blame yourself, I don't hold anything against you."

Annabeth's eyes finally locked onto his again, after skirting around it for so long, and damn, Percy's breath was taken away as a tingle ran up his spine. Even sleep deprived and stressed out to the max, Annabeth managed to be the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

Suddenly, Annabeth was away from him again, smoothing her hair down and dusting imaginary lint off of her jeans. "This stuff, it uh— it kinda makes you think about who- who's really important to you. A-and I was thinking..."

Annabeth was interrupted by Percy's gravelly laughter, and she groaned, dragging a hand over her face. "Shut up Seaweed Brain, you are _so_ _not_ making this easy."

"C'mon Wise Girl, you know I will never, _ever_ , make things easy for you. Gotta make you work for it, right?"

Annabeth scowled at him, crossing her arms. "Shut up and kiss me dumbass."

Percy let out a roar of laughter (which honestly hurt him, but Annabeth didn't need another thing to worry about), tugging her closer and entwining their hands.

"I'm in love with you," Percy whispered, touching their foreheads together.

"I know," Annabeth replied, smiling as her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned in, finally letting their lips meet.

He wished he could say it was magical, and sparks flew, but in all honesty, it went downhill in about two seconds. Annabeth managed to slip and elbow his- painfully broken- ribs, leading to a yelp from Percy and a surprised squeal from Annabeth alongside some colorful swear words and a stream of apologies.

It was so Percy and Annabeth that he couldn't help but lean in again.

“We’re in this together, right?” Percy rasped.

“Together,” Annabeth confirmed with a kiss.

By the time Doctor Solace came in, their faces were flushed and their lips were swollen. They simply smiled at each other when he referred to Annabeth as Percy's wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS is my most ambitious song fic ever lol
> 
> Just can’t help that all 1D songs remind me of Percabeth


	10. Common Sense (pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/9X3W9sUQ9no
> 
> Common Sense- Joshua Bassett
> 
> https://youtu.be/n6BwAWiHcSg
> 
> All I Want- Kodaline

Percy’s jaw dropped as soon as she stepped out of the trailer, all thoughts clearing from his brain. She was dressed simply in a gray silk robe, nothing underneath except for her long, tanned legs. She’d just exited the hair and makeup trailer, so she was probably headed to get dressed. Her blonde hair was curled flawlessly in soft waves that caressed her heart shaped cheeks, buffed with a light dusting of peach blush. Most of all though, he was captivated by her shocking gray eyes, which seemed to stand out above all else, especially against her tan skin and the dark eyeliner that delicately lined her lids.

“Oh, hi!” 

Percy snapped out of his stupor, only to realize the goddess was addressing _him_. “Uh, hey.”

“You must be Percy Jackson,” she said, extending a slim hand for him to shake.

Percy accepted it graciously, taking note of her perfectly manicured nails. “Yes, and you are…”

“Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. I’m subbing for my friend Piper; she was supposed to be on the shoot today but she had a family emergency.” Her pink lips were curved into a shy smile.

Percy silently thanked whoever was up above that this Piper girl had to be away today and sent Annabeth in her place. They were shooting the music video for his newest single, _Forever Like That_ , and they had hired a model to play his love interest. Not that he had anything against this Piper chick, but boy was he glad he ended up with Annabeth.

Ten minutes later found him clad in nothing but gray sweatpants, sharing a bed with a scantily clad Annabeth. She was dressed in powder blue lingerie decorated with floral appliques, her bare skin hot against his as she curved around him, fitting into him like a puzzle piece. Her blonde hair was curled to the nines, snaking into his head space and flooding his senses with the scent of roses and watermelon, then her soft pink lips inched closer and closer to his as her gray eyes fluttered close, and then…

“CUT!”

Percy blinked as Annabeth sat up immediately, running a hand through her hair. He shook his head, reminding himself that this was all an act, a show for his video. His track echoed around the studio they were shooting in, soft guitar and subtle violin chords providing a nice backtrack.

“Annabeth!” the director, an elvish looking guy named Leo, shouted. “That was great, just keep doing what you’re doing, okay?”

Annabeth nodded, curling her legs to the side on the plush bed.

“Jackson!” Leo yelled, turning his attention to Percy. “I want to do that verse again, try out a couple different camera angles, all that jazz. That good?”

Percy nodded, barely being able to keep up with Leo’s rapid fire speech.

“Oh, and another thing.” Percy looked at him again. “Be more… _passionate_. She’s supposed to be your lover right? Touch her, caress her, brush her hair or something. Convince me you’re in love with her and committed to spending the rest of your life with her.”

Percy froze, flicking his gaze to Annabeth, who sat perched elegantly on the corner of the bed, a long gray cardigan over her lingerie to keep her warm while all the fans were running in the fading summer-almost-fall heat. She was talking with one of the camera techs, nodding along to whatever information they were feeding her. Percy gulped. This was going to be hard.

“Alright, let’s start it all up!” Leo hollered, waving his hands around. Everyone around them started back to life, shuffling to their stations and readying their equipment.

Annabeth stripped off her cardigan, handing it off to a production assistant and revealing her smooth, tan skin again. Percy gulped again as he took her in. Of course he was stuck with the most beautiful girl in the world for a video about love. The lingerie exposed her lean arms and mile long legs, and allowed her curves to be on full display. How was he supposed to touch that goddess-looking woman and _not_ die of anxiety?

Percy laid down against the pillows, Annabeth snuggling in next to him.

“Um.” Percy was unsure of how to broach this. “Leo said I should, um, touch you more. Is-is that okay?”

Annabeth, to his surprise, beamed at him. “Yeah of course! I don’t mind; it’s literally my job.” Her stormy eyes sparkled when she winked at him as the music started.

Percy’s voice came on over the speakers. _Well I’ll be your rainy day lover/ Whenever the sunny days end/ And whatever the weather, we’ll have each other/ And that’s how the story will end..._

Annabeth leaned in, pressing her forehead against Percy’s and closing her eyes with a small smile lingering on her lips. In response, Percy lifted his hand to her face, brushing her hair behind her ear.

“Is this okay?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Annabeth nodded, chuckling with a light breath.

Slowly, he trailed his hand down the slope of her neck, across the curve of her shoulder, down the side of her stomach, until he had reached her hip. The skin there burned against his hand, he noted, curling his fingers around her curves. The rest of the room fell away until it was just the two of them, pressed up against each other in the big bed.

“Still good?” he whispered, his voice suddenly husky.

Annabeth’s breath stuttered as she locked eyes with him. “Still good,” she affirmed.

“That’s perfect guys, keep it going!” Leo’s voice pierced through their little bubble, making Percy blink as Annabeth blushed scarlet. “Can I get a kiss shot?”

Percy glanced back and forth from Annabeth’s pink lips to her eyes.

“Is this good?” he whispered, pulling her closer to him as he tilted his head down.

“Still good,” she whispered back, a soft smile on her face as her eyes fluttered closed.

Percy’s heart exploded as their lips met, his heart hammering against his ribcage like it was fighting to get to Annabeth. Percy was no player, but having filmed several music videos before, he’d had his fair share of kisses. But this-- this was an entirely different realm. It was like someone had tied his thoughts to a helium balloon and let it float away, leaving him feeling tingly all over and his brain reduced to mush.

“You’re a good kisser,” Annabeth noted, a smirk on her face as they pulled back.

“Yeah?”

“Yup,” Annabeth reaffirmed, swiping at his nose with her index finger.

“Did you just boop me on the nose?” Percy stared at her incredulously.

“Maybe,” she said, looking like a goddess with the way the studio light framed her.

“You’re special, Chase,” he chuckled, shaking his head as he rolled on top of her.

* * *

Percy grunted as his back slammed against the wall.

“Still good?” Annabeth asked, huffing out a laugh before attaching her lips to his neck again.

Percy groaned, his hand settling at the dip in her back and scrunching the material of her shirt. “Still good,” he replied.

“Perfect,” Annabeth said, reaching past him to open the door to her hotel room.

Both of them released a sigh as the door swung open, scrambling in so they wouldn’t be seen. Percy immediately chased after Annabeth’s lips again, intoxicated on the taste of her minty chapstick.

“Are we really doing this?” Annabeth mumbled between kisses.

“Well,” Percy said, hands beginning to remove her shirt, “I’ve already seen most of you anyways.”

Annabeth threw her head back in laughter as she pushed Percy back onto the bed.

* * *

Percy ran his hand up and down Annabeth’s back, marvelling at how soft the skin there was. “Soooo…” he began.

“So what?” Annabeth grumbled, her head resting against his bare chest.

“What do you want this to be?”

Annabeth lifted her head to look at him, then flopped back down onto the pillow beside him, her head turned to face him. “Well, I have New York Fashion Week after this…”

“And I’m going on tour after _that_ ,” Percy supplied.

Annabeth pressed her lips into a thin line. “Listen, Percy, I-”

Percy’s heart stopped briefly. “It’s fine if you don’t want anything after this, Annabeth. We can just go our separate—”

“No!” Annabeth jumped at her own exclamation, then took a deep breath before speaking again. “I— no, not like that. This was— _you_ were probably- no, _definitely_ \- the best I’ve ever had. I’m not exactly looking for a relationship, but I don’t really want this to… _stop_ either.”

Percy looked at her, golden hair ruffled from their endeavors and tan skin bathed in moonlight from the nearby windows. She was radiant, like a shooting star, or an angel sent from above. He wanted to write so many songs about her.

“Sooooo, what are we then? Friends… with benefits?” Percy asked, quirking his brow.

“Yeah,” Annabeth replied offhandedly. “It’ll be a good arrangement. No strings attached, just sex everytime we get to see each other.”

“And if we decide we want to see other people…”

“Then we’ll just tell each other and be on our merry way. But honestly Percy, I can’t handle being in a romantic relationship right now and I’m not sure I’m so keen on having any in the future anyways, so… sound good?” Annabeth peered at him, her gray eyes looking like pools of silver in the light of the hotel lamp.

“Sounds good,” Percy confirmed, leaning in to kiss her.

But he already knew, just looking at her, that he was screwed.

* * *

The following weeks were filled with cameras, screaming and/or singing, and Annabeth. Lots and lots of Annabeth.

They both had pretty busy schedules, what with Annabeth walking runways for New York Fashion Week and modeling shoots, and Percy jetting around the world for his international tour. But they managed, whether it was Annabeth happening to be in the same city as him and sneaking into his hotel room (or the nearest broom closet) or steamy FaceTime calls at night. No matter what, they always found a way to stay in touch. 

And finally, _finally_ , came the day when Percy was no longer on tour, and Annabeth’s work schedule had slowed down. Percy was practically confined to his apartment, trying to work out the lyrics to new music, and Annabeth, well… she hung around.

They’d spent the last couple of weeks either sneaking Annabeth into his apartment or sneaking Percy into hers, a routine they’d become so accustomed to that they’d both begun leaving clothes and a toothbrush at the others’ place. Annabeth even left a couple sample size facial products in his bathroom, so she could take care of her skin if she decided to spend the night (which was much more often than they had agreed on, but Percy wasn’t complaining). So far neither of them had found another partner, so their arrangement continued.

Percy hated to admit it, but he was in trouble. Every day that he spent with Annabeth was another day of discovering something new about her, and then immediately falling in love with it. Like the way she drank her tea with so much honey it was practically honey water, or how she was typically photographed from her left side because that was “her good side.” He loved the way her gray eyes seemed almost blue in the morning, and the way she braided her hair at night, and how she had a logically sound argument for why she preferred iced coffee over hot coffee. The list went on and on, like the way her voice got all soft when she was calling him a Seaweed Brain, or the rosy blush that covered her cheeks when he retorted and called her a Wise Girl, or how she’d met most of his management team, and they already loved her more than they loved him. How could they not? She was witty, and quick on her feet; she always had a comeback for everything he said. She was a real smartass, and her brain stored an incredible amount of useless but interesting information. She was an excellent conversationalist, and she was always kind enough to go out of her way to make everyone feel included, from her shy photographer Frank to the interns on the sets of her shoots. And to top it all off, she was the most generous person he knew; always donating to charities and volunteering entire days to homeless shelters, animal rescue centers, and orphanages. It was like the universe had come together and woven the perfect person in Annabeth Chase, and he was slipping, fast.

Today, they were simply lounging around his apartment (more of a penthouse, really, but he tried to be humble with his wealth), Annabeth preparing some lunch while Percy sat dumbfounded at his desk in front of an electric keyboard trying to think of more lyrics for his new songs. The smell of grilled chicken wafted through the air, making Percy’s stomach grumble.

“Whatcha working on?” Annabeth spoke through a mouthful of food, leaning her hip against Percy’s desk.

“Just a new song,” Percy replied off-handedly. “What’s that?” He nodded towards her bowl.

“Salad,” Annabeth grunted through another mouthful of salad.

“Blegh. _Salad_ . Disgusting.” Percy made a face at her, then tried resuming his work. “Stop using my kitchen if you’re just going to make _salad_.”

“Hey! Salad isn’t _that_ bad. It can be quite good if you make it right,” Annabeth said, scandalized. “Cmon, just try some.”

Reluctantly, Percy opened his mouth, allowing Annabeth to heap a fork full of lettuce, dressing, and god knows what else in his mouth. Immediately, his taste buds lit up, and his whole body responded to the taste.

“Wow,” Percy breathes incredulously. “Is that avocado?”

“Told you. And yes, it is avocado.” Annabeth grinned at him smugly. Her eyes widened as Percy made grabby hands towards her bowl. “Nuh uh! If you want some go make your own.”

Percy gave her his best seal eyes. “C’mon, Beth. Pleeeeaaaase.”

Annabeth eyed him warily before she finally caved, setting the bowl down on the desk next to his journal. Seeing as there were no other seats, she placed herself in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Percy felt a rush of heat spread through his body, right down to the tips of his toes as he instinctively placed his hands on her hips.

“So, what’s this _new song_ about, huh?” Annabeth looked at his chicken scratch handwriting curiously.

Percy shrugged, shaking his head to air his frustrations. “Just a new one for the album, but I’m stuck right now.”

“Let me hear it,” Annabeth suggested, taking him by surprise.

“Okay.” He concentrated extra hard as he began to play the opening chords, trying hard to not mess up, then began to sing.

“ _All I want is nothing more… than to hear you knocking at my door… ‘cause if I could see your face once more… I could die a happy man I’m sure.”_

Percy paused, glancing up at Annabeth to gauge her reaction. She smiled gently, nodding for him to continue.

“ _When you said your last goodbye… I died a little bit inside… I lay in tears in bed all night… alone without you by my side…”_ Percy’s voice puttered out after that. He rubbed the nape of his neck sheepishly. “That’s— that’s all I’ve got so far.”

Annabeth was giving him a strange look, he noticed as he looked up. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Annabeth blinked. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just— this is more depressing than your usual stuff. Is something up?”

Percy blinked back at her for a second as he registered what she said. “No, no! Nothing like that,” he chuckled. “I just figured I’d venture away from my usual stuff and write a song about loss.”

Annabeth nodded, her eyes cloudy with thoughts. “Why don’t you try…” She grunted as she reached for the keyboard, acquainting her fingers with the keys before playing an experimental chord.

Annabeth nodded to herself, then played the same chords again. “Try: _But if you loved me… why’d you leave me… Take my body… Take my body…”_

Her voice was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard, and he’d heard many artists over the years. Not a single one compared to her. She sang softly, but surely, as though she was aware of _just how good_ she was. It was not too high, not too low; it sat somewhere right in the middle of that, and it was almost breathy but not quite. He could only describe it as every beautiful sound he’d ever heard blended into one voice, and he knew he’d be perfectly content just sitting in that chair with her in his lap singing to him for the rest of his life.

Percy stared incredulously as she withdrew her hands shyly.

“What?” Her voice was almost defensive as she turned in his lap to look at him. He must’ve been quite a sight, with wide eyes and an incredulous look on his face.

“You’ve been holding out on me Chase,” he finally said, shaking his head. Annabeth flushed as he brushed the pad of his thumb over her jawline. “I didn’t know you could sing, much less play piano.”

Annabeth blushed harder, sinking into herself. She brushed a hair behind her ear as she admitted, “My mom made me take lessons when I was younger. But I’ve been out of practice for well over a decade.”

“Wise Girl,” Percy breathed. “You have an incredible voice.”

Now it was Annabeth’s turn to be wide eyed. “What? _Me—_ no, Percy you don’t have to say that just because you—”

Percy grabbed her hand as it flailed about midair, holding it to his chest. “I mean it, Annabeth. It’s beautiful. Plus, that verse was perfect. Exactly what I was looking for.” 

He pressed a kiss to her hand before leaning over her to scribble the lyrics into his journal.

Annabeth gazed at him with a strange expression he’d never seen her wear before. “Thank you,” she said gratefully, her lips curling into a small, shy smile. “I uh, know a little bit about loss.”

A somber but comfortable air fell over the two, and Percy resisted the urge to ruin the moment by saying _You’re beautiful_ . But every atom in his body lit up at that smile, because every particle of his being was thinking it. _Annabeth Chase is beautiful._

* * *

Percy was nervous. He had a question to ask her, but he wasn’t sure how to approach it, or if it violated the terms of their arrangement.

“Hey you.” Annabeth greeted him sultrily as she swung her door open.

“Hey,” he replied, his heart pounding. He was _not_ going to chicken out of this.

“C’mon,” she smirked. “I have a surprise for you.”

Percy raised a brow as he entered her penthouse, a smirk tilting up the right side of his mouth. “Oh really?”

Annabeth grinned saucily at him as she closed the door, whirling around to reveal… _whoa_. She was clad in a white silk robe, one that showed off her miles of tan legs, and—

Percy swallowed roughly, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Is that—”

“A new lingerie set?” Annabeth grinned widely. “I told you I had a surprise, I just didn’t specify what kind.”

Percy growled a little as he lunged for her, mashing his lips to hers in a sloppy kiss and stumbling to her bedroom.

An hour later found them cuddling in her room, thoroughly exhausted from their activities. He was rubbing circles over her shoulder blades as she traced random patterns over his chest, making tingles run up his spine and his hairs stand on end.

“Hey,” he started, figuring now was as good as ever.

“Yeah?” she asked, craning her head up to look at him.

He was sure he gave her a great view of his double chin as he looked down at her. “What are you doing Thursday?”

Annabeth sat up, reaching for her phone on the bedside stand. “It seems like… nothing,” she answered, rifling through her calendar. “Why?”

Percy breathed in her lemony scent as she returned to him, molding into his side like she belonged there. “My mom really wants to meet you, and she’s wrangled me into inviting you to dinner with us on Thursday.”

There was a silent pause as Annabeth stiffened. “Your mom… wants to meet… _me_?” She spoke slowly.

“Yeah,” Percy replied, trying to sound casual and nonchalant. “Apparently I talk about you a lot more than I thought, so she’s been dying to meet you, and you don’t have to go if you don’t want, I can make up an excuse for you; it’s just going to be a small dinner at her apartment with her and my stepdad and my sister, and it’s really nothing so—”

“Percy.” Annabeth halted him with his name and a huffed out laugh, her hand warm on his chest. “I um… I’d love that.”

“Oh, really?”

Annabeth flushed beet red next to him, sinking her head into her shoulders like (he’s noticed) she always did when she felt embarrassed. “Well, you talk about her a lot, and she seems important to you, so why not? She seems like a great woman.”

“She is,” he sighed, his excitement growing. “Man, you’re gonna love her, she makes the _best_ chocolate chip cookies in the world, and just wait until you—”

“Percy!” Annabeth swatted him playfully. “Don’t spoil her for me. I want to not feel like a creepy stalker when I meet her for the first time.”

“Okay, okay,” he relented.

Suddenly, Annabeth got shy. “Do you— do you think she’ll like me?”

Percy was surprised. She was worried about impressing his mom?

He tucked her closer to him, dropping a kiss to her shoulder and brushing over her cheekbone with the back of his hand. Her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing stuttered as he did it.

“Wise Girl, you’ll be great,” he reassured.

“Thanks Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth flashed him a grateful look, burying her head into his chest and thoroughly making his head go blank.

“Always, Wise Girl. Always.”

* * *

“Hi!” Percy’s mom greeted them ecstatically as they crossed the threshold into her apartment.

“Hey mom,” Percy said, crossing the room in three long strides to wrap her into a hug, smacking an obnoxious kiss on her cheek. “What’s up Paul.”

Paul nodded back at him. Percy glanced back at the doorway, noticing Annabeth lingering there awkwardly. Percy returned to her side, trying to lend his presence to make her feel more comfortable.

His mom turned her attention to Annabeth, standing stiff and pale like she’d seen a ghost. “You must be Annabeth,” she said warmly, cleaning her hands with a damp cloth.

Percy squeezed her hand, trying to offer her some support. Annabeth glanced up at him before plastering a smile on her face and replying, “That’s me,” with a breathy laugh.

Percy’s mom crossed the room, wrapping Annabeth into one of her signature hugs. “It’s so nice to meet you, honey,” she said as she pulled back.

That seemed to relax Annabeth, who finally loosened up and replied, “It’s very nice to meet you too, Mrs. Blofis.”

His mom laughed. “Actually, it’s Blofis-Jackson, and please, call me Sally. Mrs. Blofis makes me sound so _old_.” She wrinkled her nose playfully, making Annabeth break into a relieved smile.

“Um, okay then, Mrs. Blo— Sally.” Annabeth looked up at Percy again, like she was looking for reassurance, so he flashed her an encouraging smile.

Sally glanced between the two of them knowingly, a habit he sometimes hated, before smiling again and saying, “So, who’s hungry? I whipped up something special tonight for our new guest.”

She winked at Annabeth, who responded, “It smells delicious, Sally.”

Percy grinned as he and Annabeth followed Paul and his mom to the dining table, squeezing Annabeth’s hand and whispering, “You did great Wise Girl.”

Annabeth beamed up at him, her eyes still holding that anxious look to them. “You think so?” she whispered back.

Percy scoffed. “I’m absolutely su—”

“ _PERCYYYYYY_!”

Percy barely had time to turn his head and release his hold on Annabeth’s hand before he was being attacked by a blur of pink and brown. He chuckled as he settled his hands on his little sister Estelle’s waist, twirling her around in that way that always made her laugh ‘til her sides hurt.

“Hey you,” he greeted. “Haven’t seen you in a while, kid.”

Estelle pouted in his arms. “I’m not a kid, I’m a _woman_! I’m _seven_ now, Percy.” Her tone was pure business.

Percy widened his eyes in mock realization. “Oh my gosh, I’m _so_ sorry. I forgot you were so _grown up_ now.” He winked at Annabeth, who stifled a laugh.

“Heeeeey, who’s this lady?” Estelle asked accusingly, wrapping her arms possessively around Percy’s neck.

Annabeth tensed up again at the mention of her presence.

“ _This_ ,” he gestured to Annabeth, “is Annabeth. She’s my friend.”

“Wait!” Estelle yelped suddenly, surprising both him _and_ Annabeth. She wriggled out of his arms. “I know you!” she yelled, already disappearing down the hall. Annabeth looked to Percy confusedly, who only shrugged.

Two seconds later, Estelle came flailing back from the hallway, holding a stack of paper. Once she stopped moving at the speed of light, Percy squinted at it, only to realize it was a magazine.

“Uh, Estelle, what are you—”

“Look!” Estelle thrust the magazine at Annabeth proudly, pointing at something on the cover. “That’s you!”

All the blood drained from her face as she bent down to take in whatever was on the cover. She looked up at the ceiling with an inaudible sigh, mouthing ‘ _Oh. My. God_ ,’ then plastered a fake smile onto her face. “Yes!” she exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. “That _is_ me.”

Percy raised a brow, still unsure of what was going on, until Estelle turned to him, brandishing the magazine at him. There was Annabeth, on the cover of the magazine, surrounded by different article titles and the headline: _Annabeth Chase: On Life, Peace, and Happiness._ She was topless except for a gray cardigan that she pulled over herself until only her cleavage was exposed, and looked beautiful, with her hair curled to the nines and caught off guard in a laugh.

Percy guffawed, throwing his head back as he took in the situation. Estelle, for her part, looked confused, whilst Annabeth looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Once his laughter had subsided and the tears had been wiped from his eyes, Percy knelt down to a still-confused Estelle and stated, “Yes, that _is_ Annabeth. Where’d you get that?”

“From mommy’s office,” she stated plainly. “She’s _really_ pretty. I want to look like her one day.”

Percy struggled not to break into laughter again, but held back when he saw Annabeth’s obvious embarrassment. “Yes,” he coughed. “Annabeth _is_ very pretty. And uh, sure, you can look like Annabeth one day if that’s what you want. C-can I see that, real quick?”

Estelle nodded at him, thrusting the magazine into his hands. Percy made a mental note to steal it later.

“Hey, what’s all this ruck—” Sally puttered out as she zoned in on the magazine in Percy’s hands.

“What was this doing in your office?” Percy teased, waving it around. Now it was Sally’s turn to blush red.

“When you mentioned Annabeth, I wanted to get to know the woman my son talked about everyday!” Sally admitted, holding her hands up in mock surrender. “I saw it at the grocery store last week, and I figured _this_ must be the Annabeth you talk about so often, so I bought it.”

Both Annabeth and Percy were stunned, looking at each other in silence. Estelle shifted her gaze between all three adults, happily oblivious to the chaos she’d just caused.

Sally turned her attention to a mortified Annabeth, smiling at her shyly. “I hope you don’t mind, but I read the interview and saw that your favorite food is pizza with olives, so that’s what I made tonight.”

Annabeth’s mouth formed a small ‘o,’ before she broke into a grateful smile. “That’s perfect,” she breathed, her eyes glittering.

Sally perked up at that. “Great! Let’s eat then; the table’s all set.”

Estelle ran ahead with Sally, but Percy lingered back with Annabeth for a second.

“ _On life, peace, and happiness_ ,” he quipped.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and pinched his side, earning an “ _ouch_!” from him. “Shut up, Seaweed Brain. Of all pictures,” she muttered, sounding defeated.

“Hey,” Percy said, coming around to stand in front of her. “I promise it doesn’t affect her opinion of you at all. And to be fair, you look hot in that picture. I’m totally stealing that later.”

Annabeth gasped, scandalized, making Percy break out into laughter instead. “ _Shut up_ ,” she seethed, her discomfort finally seeming to subside.

Percy cackled in response.

* * *

“So, Annabeth, do you have any family here in New York?” Sally leaned forward slightly, awaiting her answer.

Percy watched as the happy atmosphere seemed to disappear almost immediately, Annabeth’s smile dissipating and an uncomfortable look on her face as she pushed a few olives around her plate.

“Um, sorry if that was intrusive, you don’t have to—”

“No, it’s fine,” Annabeth said, the smile returning to her face but less bright and more forced. “I actually don’t have any family here; they mostly live in California, but I have a brother who lives in Portland.”

“Oh, that’s nice!” Sally exclaimed. “It must be fun to visit, see the beach. And Portland, _so_ gorgeous.”

Annabeth smiled tightly, the expression not quite reaching her eyes. “Actually, it’s San Francisco, so just the bay, but yeah, fun,” she muttered, offering another awkward smile.

Things went quiet again, no one quite knowing how to respond and relying on the clinking of silverware to fill the silence, until Paul (god bless him) perked up, “Hey, speaking of California. Didn’t you just attend a premiere…”

With that, the conversation took off, Annabeth looking relieved at the change in subject and gushing about places in LA they should visit should they ever find themselves on the West Coast.

Finally, several hours later, after the table had been cleared, and dishes had been done, Percy prepared to take Annabeth home for the night, but not before Sally wrapped her in another of her infamous hugs and said warmly, “You’re welcome here anytime.”

Percy held up Annabeth’s coat for her, accepting her “thanks” with a “no problem” and fishing his keys from the bowl next to the door.

“Alright mom, we’re heading out!” he called, reaching for Annabeth’s hand as she finished wrapping her scarf around her neck.

“Okay honey, but come back soon, both of you!” Sally yelled back. “Don’t be a stranger!”

Percy shook his head at her antics, his heart feeling full like it always did when he saw his family.

“C’mon, let’s get you home,” he said to Annabeth, one arm around the small of her back and the other pulling the door open.

Before they could leave, though, tiny booming steps echoed from the hallway, and a ready-for-bed Estelle appeared in front of the door, all decked out in her unicorn pajamas and pigtails.

Estelle tugged on Annabeth’s sleeve. “Will you be back Annabeth?” she asked, looking up at her with wide eyes.

Annabeth gaped, looking to Percy for guidance and receiving no more than a shrug from him. He couldn’t help but notice the sheen in her eyes as she knelt down to Estelle’s height and answered, “Sure, if your mom and dad and Percy want me to.”

Estelle shook her head. “ _I_ want you to come back, Annabeth. You’re so pretty and cool.”

Annabeth smiled softly at Estelle, a sight that melted Percy’s heart, then placed her hand gently on Estelle’s shoulder. “Thank you, Estelle. But for what it’s worth, you don’t need to worry about looking like me one day. You’re already the sweetest, most beautiful _woman_ I’ve ever met.”

Estelle’s face brightened as Annabeth continued with a wink, “And I work with _a lot_ of beautiful women.”

Percy just about died when Estelle leapt into Annabeth’s arms, wrapping her tiny arms around her neck. Annabeth, for her part, seemed surprised, but recovered in time to wrap her arms around Estelle’s tiny frame.

“Goodnight now, Estelle,” she said, a soft smile on her face. 

“Goodnight,” Estelle chirped, waving rapidly as Annabeth stood to go. Annabeth waved her fingers in her own little wave, her eyes crinkling as she smiled.

“She’s cute,” Annabeth commented as they walked down the hall to the elevator.

“I know,” Percy agreed proudly.

They walked the rest of the way to the car in comfortable silence, and most of the drive home as well. It wasn’t until Percy had parked in Annabeth’s underground parking garage that she turned to him, that serious look on her face.

“What’s up?” He hoped his voice sounded casual.

Annabeth chuckled, brushing a baby hair behind her ear. “Um, about tonight—”

“It went great, Wise Girl,” he said, reaching to encompass both of her hands with his. “Trust me, everyone loved you.”

Annabeth blushed, shrugging a little. “Thanks. But that’s uh, not what I wanted to talk about.”

Percy waited for her to continue.

“At dinner, when your mom asked about my family, I wasn’t trying to be rude,” she explained.

Percy frowned a little. Annabeth? Being rude? That wasn’t the vibe she was giving off at all.

He must’ve looked like he was going to say something, because she tugged one hand out of his to silence him. 

“Percy please,” she laughed awkwardly, “let me say this.”

Percy nodded against the index finger she held to his lips, pretending to zip his lips. Annabeth smiled a little at his antics, but just like before, it didn’t quite meet her eyes.

“I—” Annabeth paused, choking on her breath. She took a deep breath, pressed her lips into a thin line, then continued, “I don’t talk about my family often because, well— we haven’t always… _gotten along_ on the best of terms.”

She paused again, looking at him to see if he was still following. He nodded, encouraging her to go on.

Annabeth nodded her head, like she was reassuring herself. “When I was really young, uh, my mom died. She was driving to pick me up from school, when her car slipped on a patch of ice, and she fell into a ravine. It took them hours to get to her because of the conditions that day, and by the time they got to her, she was already… dead.” Annabeth swallowed roughly, nodding her head again. 

Percy’s heart ached for her. He’d lost his dad before he was born, so he never knew him, but he couldn’t imagine how it must’ve felt for Annabeth, having someone she loved ripped away from her like that.

Annabeth took in a shaky breath, keeping her stormy eyes trained straight ahead. “He never said it, but I’m pretty sure my dad blamed me for her death. After all, if she hadn’t been coming to pick me up, she never would’ve been on that road, and she’d still be here today. She was only coming to get me because I’d been throwing up all day at school, and my dad wasn’t available, so she took off work early, and um, well— nevermind.”

Percy couldn’t stop himself from rubbing his thumb over her hand, and taking her face in his and forcing her to look at him. “It’s not your fault Annabeth. For a grown man— your own _father—_ to blame a child for his wife’s death-- it’s absurd, and outright stupid. You didn’t deserve that, Annabeth.”

Annabeth huffed out another bitter laugh, and that’s when the first tear fell. “I know that,” she said, but she didn’t sound convinced. “Anyway, he got remarried, and that’s when things _really_ got bad. His new wife— she was never _horrible_ to me, but she never liked me much, especially after they had my brothers. From there on, it was like my dad had finally gotten his perfect family back, and I was just a painful reminder of what he lost. He always made sure I knew about it too.”

Percy’s voice shook with barely restrained anger. “What did he—”

Annabeth shook her head, squeezing her eyes against the onslaught of tears he could see her holding back. “Nothing that bad,” she croaked. “He didn’t like, abuse me or anything. Just some snide comments here and there about how I was free to leave whenever I wanted, how nothing I did was good enough compared to my mom, and um, his personal favorite: when he would get really drunk early on and tell me he wished I was never born.”

Percy’s heart ached, thinking of what she had to go through. “How old were you?”

Annabeth sniffled once, looking up at him with pained eyes. He’d never seen someone look so broken, and he hated it. He hated that anyone could make Annabeth Chase, the greatest, strongest person he’d ever met, feel so weak.

“I was seven,” she whispered, her voice cracking as she stifled a sob.

“Seven,” he repeated, thinking immediately of Estelle. She was as little as Estelle was now, dealing with all of that. Even the thought of anyone, talking to _any_ child like that, made him sick to his stomach.

“I tried to run away so many times, but they always made me go back.” Her voice was so weary. “I eventually stopped trying, just counted down the days until I went to college. I picked the farthest I could go without going completely broke.”

“New York,” Percy filled in, getting a nod from Annabeth in response.

“I got evicted from my apartment, and I was hopping from couch to couch, and then just when things were about to go to shit and I was going to quit school to go back to California, I got discovered by my agent. Things picked up from there, but…” Annabeth bit her lip, shaking her head.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to keep going.” Percy laid his hand on her arm, trying to convey that she’d said more than enough, but Annabeth simply shook her head, sniffling twice to clear her tears.

“When I landed my first cover, I thought my dad would finally be proud of me. Instead, he went ballistic, telling me that I’d wasted all of his money by coming to New York just to end up with ‘not even a real job,’ and he basically disowned me.” Annabeth frowned as the admission came out.

“Disowned you?” Percy echoed, the phrase seeming foreign to him. After all the trouble he’d given his own mom growing up, she never so much as wavered in her support of him, and he was quite a handful. Someone disowning _Annabeth_ , of all people? Even the very idea disgusted him.

Annabeth nodded, shrugging her shoulders until they reached her ears. “I dropped out of college, flew back to California to collect the last of my things from my dad’s house, and now I’m here,” she said flippantly.

Percy sighed deeply, taking it all in. How could one person be _so shitty_? “I’m sorry that happened to you,” he said, covering her small hand with his over the center console.

Annabeth made a sound of protest, trying to wave him off, but he could see the glossiness of her eyes, the tremor of her lip even as she bit it. “It’s fine, it’s in my past, so—”

“Buuuut,” he drawled, giving her what he hoped was his nicest face possible, “you always have a home with me and my family.”

Annabeth gaped for a couple seconds, opening her mouth and closing it again like a fish, until she finally choked out, “Thank you.”

  
“Always,” he responded wryly, pressing a soft kiss into her forehead.

Annabeth gave him one last fleeting smile and a shy wave before she got out of the car, and then she was gone.

* * *

Something was off with Annabeth. He thought everything was going well, especially after she’d opened up to him after the dinner, but she must’ve thought otherwise, because all of a sudden she was sending clipped one-word texts, and then eventually she wasn’t even picking up his calls or coming around anymore.

It’d already been two weeks of that, and Percy was sitting at his table when he decided he’d finally had enough. Pushing up to his feet roughly and swiping a hand through his head, he padded over to his door, fishing his keys out of the bowl, only to be interrupted by knocking.

To his astonishment, there stood Annabeth herself on the other side of the door. 

“Hi,” she breathed, looking everywhere but him. Percy thought she looked radiant in a white knit sweater and black jeans, which she layered with a large tan trench coat and a cream beanie that had an adorable fluffy little pom pom on top.

“Um, hi,” he said, his breath taken away by the sight of her.

Annabeth smiled grimly at him, then gestured into the apartment. “Can I uh, come in?”

Percy blinked himself out of his stupor, resisting the urge to face palm at his awkwardness. “Yeah, yeah, of course. Come in.” 

Annabeth must’ve been trying to make a quick exit, because Percy noticed she didn’t hang up her coat, or shake her hair out from her beanie, and she wasn’t carefully toeing off her shoes the way she usually did.

Percy began to ramble to fill in the silence. “Have you been avoiding me? ‘Cause I feel like you’ve been avoiding me. I don’t know what I did wrong, Annabeth; I thought the dinner went great—”

“I think we should stop seeing each other.” 

Percy puttered to a stop. Her voice was blunt and steady, like she’d put careful consideration into this verdict.

“Uh, what?” His heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces.

“I said, I think—”

“Yeah, I heard that, but why?” Annabeth looked extremely miffed at being interrupted, and the cold expression on her face was one Percy hated to admit he’d never seen before, and never wanted to see again.

Annabeth shrugged, seeming indifferent to the way she was turning Percy’s world upside down right now. “I just think we should see other people.”

Percy scoffed a little. He knew whatever they had wasn’t binding, but they’d continued their arrangement for months now, and he felt like they were inching towards something more permanent. “I don’t think we should. I like what we have Annabeth, and I—”

“Well I don’t,” she snapped, her emotions finally beginning to poke through the mask of clam she’d put on.

Percy was taken aback by her sudden outburst. “I-I don’t understand, Wise Girl. I thought— well, I thought things were going well. I thought we were—”

“Honestly, Percy, I think we’ve gone too far.” Annabeth took a deep breath, clenching her hands into fists. They were shaking, he noted. “I said no strings attached, and well… I got attached.”

That ignited a small spark of hope in him. “Me too,” he blurted. “But we could make it work, Annabeth, I know we can.”

Annabeth shook her head, her gray eyes almost blue and glossy with the sheen of unshed tears. “We can’t, Percy. _I_ can’t. Please, don’t make this any harder than it already is. I just thought you deserved to know why I haven’t been talking to you lately.”

“Annabeth, wait—” 

He lunged after her, but she had already walked out the door and out of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part 2 for this bc this one shot became sooo much longer than I originally planned, but it may take a while longer to come out ;)
> 
> In case the timeline of this confuses you, it starts in August and the chapter ends in December.
> 
> Also, for reference, look up Rafael Miller and Joshua Bassett and blend them together/give them messy black hair and green eyes for what I kinda think Percy looks like. (I especially think Percy acts like Joshua Bassett/Tom Holland).


	11. My Love is On the High Seas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/4KANRz0TYpY
> 
> My Love is On the High Seas (Tha Mo Ghaol Air Àird a' Chuain)- Julie Fowlis
> 
> This is something short I came up with to keep y’all occupied while I finish Common Sense pt. 2 ;)

Percy was captivated by her the moment he saw her. He’d been making his way home from a long journey when he caught sight of her, sitting up high on a thick tree branch, gazing out over the sea sorrowfully, as though she was looking for something she lost.

The sun was barely beginning to set over the horizon, washing the sky in shades of pinks, purples, and oranges. It was beautiful, but nothing compared to the maiden in front of him. His view of her face was somewhat obscured; he could only see a sliver, but even with just that view, she was more stunning than any other woman he had ever seen. Her stormy gray eyes were shiny with the gloss of tears, and the fading light highlighted the slope of her sun kissed skin beautifully. She was dressed beautifully in a white gown that came to her knees, her shoulders left bare except for the spools of golden curls that cascaded over them.

Percy strained to hear the song she sang, but her voice was as melodic as a siren’s, filling the silence with her rich tones. She alternated between ancient Greek and English, but no matter the language, she always came back to the chorus: _My love is on the high seas._

Percy was nearly moved to tears by the beautiful maiden’s voice, as soft and sweet as the dew that covered each gentle blade of grass in June, as she tearfully sang her song of sorrow. He drew nearer as the stars began to rise in the sky, hearing her once again. _My love is on the high seas._

With the full moon bathing her in an ethereal white light, she descended from the branch, instead opting to sit against the tree trunk to continue her melody. Tears streaming down her face, she sang once again, _My love is on the high seas._

Percy took a couple more steps, inching closer to her. He couldn’t help but be intrigued by her, singing about her love who had sailed overseas and so distressed that her desire to sleep had left her. Drawn by the music, Percy stepped closer, so that he could see the silver of her eyes and the pinkness of her full lips better, hearing her pray to whoever was up above, _Protect my love on the high seas._

Percy’s heart ached for her; he could practically see her heart breaking with love from being away from her lover so long. Finally, he drew close until he was a mere arm’s length away, struck by her beauty again.

Bashfully, he cleared his throat, catching her attention. A flash of recognition shone in her eyes as she took him in, her breath hitching when he reached for her hand and wrapped her into a long-awaited hug.

“Don’t cry, Wise Girl. I came safely across the high seas,” he said, a small smile tilting his lips as he pressed her hand to his lips.

And when she huffed out a watery laugh and promptly pressed her honeyed lips to his, he too sent a prayer up above, thanking them for blessing him with a beautiful maiden who prayed for his safe return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about me: Even though I don’t understand the language, I love Scottish Gaelic songs :)
> 
> Therefore, this is based off of a lovely Scottish Gaelic song


	12. Common Sense (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween guys!

Like something out of a movie, it rained the night Percy Jackson showed up at his mother’s apartment. The winds howled like they were in pain, the rain coming down hard as if someone up above was crying just as hard as Percy was.

“Percy?” Sally sounded confused. “It’s 12 o’clock, what are you—”

Percy sniffled, unable to hold it in. He hung his head low, his hair dropping water over his eyes and onto the carpeted hallway, but even without reaching Sally’s eyes or saying a single word, she knew. “Oh, Percy.”

Percy sobbed as his mom wrapped him into a tight hug, ushering him into the apartment and seating him on the couch.

“Stay right here,” she murmured, sauntering off to the kitchen and switching on lights. When she came back, it was with two steaming mugs of cocoa in hand and two coasters tucked under her arm.

“Drink this,” she said, a warm, reassuring smile on her face as she took a seat across from him. “It’ll make you feel better.”

Percy choked out a strangled laugh as he peered into the cup, realizing his mom had arranged the marshmallows into a heart. “Thanks mom,” he croaked, taking a tentative sip. 

“You’re welcome, honey,” she replied, leaning over the coffee table to place her hand on his knee. “You want to talk or do you just want to take some time to cry?”

Percy swallowed roughly. “Talk,” he answered, his voice rough. “I’ve cried enough already.”

Sally nodded, waiting for him to continue as she nursed her cup.

The words almost felt too hard to speak into existence. “Annabeth and I— we—”

“You guys broke up?”

“We were never really together, but yeah.” Percy hung his head, his heart clenching as the memory of her walking out returned to him. “I just keep thinking it over, wondering where it all went wrong and what I could’ve done to fix it.”

Sally set her cup down on a crudely painted (by Estelle) coaster, shaking her head. “You can’t fix everything, Percy.”

“I know, but I—”

“Percy,” Sally interjected. “My sweet, sweet boy, you have a big heart. You always have. When you were little, you were the kid who’d wait for whoever was falling behind, and you were the kid who’d always rescue bugs during storms, and you always tried to help me out the best you could when we were struggling. You’ve always wanted to solve other peoples’ problems, but from what I gathered from when I met Annabeth, this is something the two of you need to work through yourselves before you can come back together.”

Percy inhaled deeply, processing everything his mom told him. “She told me she was scared.”

“Scared of what?”

Percy shrugged. “Loving me, I guess.”

“Percy,” his mom said, tilting her head and pouting a little. “I highly doubt she meant you’re unlovable.”

“I know,” he said, ignoring the voice inside him that screamed the opposite. “But ever since Gabe…”

Sally drew in a sharp breath, and when she spoke again, her voice wobbled dangerously. “The biggest regret of my life is letting that man put his hands on your Percy, but I promise you, nothing that happened in that time means you are unworthy of love.” The conviction in her voice was so strong, he felt his heart perk up a little.

“Thanks mom,” he mumbled.

His mom simply sent him a knowing look in return. “You want me to stay?”

Percy shook his head. “It’s late,” he offered. “I’ll be okay.”

“Okay.” His mom sounded reluctant, but she left with a kiss to Percy’s head and a ruffle to his hair the way she used to when he was upset.

Then he was left in silence for what seemed like forever, contemplating the events of the last couple months while straining to focus on anything other than the deafening static in his ears.

“Percy?”

Estelle’s voice was shy as she peeked her head around the wall.

Percy lifted his head from his hands. “Hey you, what’re you still doing up? It’s way past your bedtime, little lady.”

Estelle came out from around the corner, wringing her hands in front of her the way she did when she was scared to say something. Percy frowned as he watched her, but let her climb up the bar stool and sit in his lap.

“What’s up kid?” Percy asked, trying to gauge what she was so upset about. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Estelle pouted for a second, then whispered, “I miss you Percy.”

Percy startled. Whatever he’d been expecting her to say, it wasn’t that.

“You never come here anymore. I have so much stuff to tell you, like how I made a new friend at school named Stacy, and how my class made these bracelets.” She thrust her wrist in his face, where sure enough, sat a bracelet of string threaded with gold beads.

“That’s very pretty, Estelle,” he said, taking her wrist in his hand to examine the bracelet. “And I’m sorry I haven’t been coming over lately; I’m just busy.”

Estelle got quiet again. “I heard you talking to mommy.”

Percy pressed his lips into a thin line, wondering what she’d heard and how she was interpreting it.

“Is Annabeth ever gonna come back?” Estelle’s eyes were wide when she finally met his eyes, and glossy with tears.

“Aw, don’t cry Estelle,” Percy said, his heart breaking, but it seemed he’d only spurred her on, because she closed her eyes and began to cry, soft sobs making her chest heave. “I-I don’t know if Annabeth is going to come back.”

“Then why’d she lie and say she was?” Estelle whispered, sounding defeated. “I wanted her to show us all that cool stuff in LA.”

Percy sighed heavily. “I don’t think she meant to lie, Estelle. Sometimes, adults just say things and then something else happens and they can’t do it anymore.”

Estelle wrapped her arms around his neck, cuddling into him. “But I miss her.”

Percy bit his wobbling lip to hold back tears of his own. “I know. I miss her too.”

* * *

“Sup G’Man,” Percy greeted, plastering a lazy grin on his face even though his heart wasn’t in it. “What brings you here? Last I checked I don’t have any events today.”

Percy watched his assistant and best friend steel himself, taking in a deep breath. “Listen Perce…the label wants you to come out with a new album soon. It’s only so long you can survive off of singles.”

“Um okay,” Percy said, unsure of why Grover had to come all the way over here just to tell him that.

“Percy,” Grover started again. “I know about Annabeth.”

Percy felt like a deer in headlights. “You— what? How?”

Grover sighed. “I don’t know exactly what you two were to each other, but I know what you look like when you’re in love. And the fact that she hasn’t been around and you haven’t been yourself lately; it wasn’t too hard to put the pieces together.”

“I’m… sorry, Grover.” Percy instantly felt bad. When was the last time he and Grover _really_ hung out?

Grover shook his head. “It’s not healthy, man.”

“What’s not healthy?”

“ _You_.” Grover gestured aimlessly. “You look like you haven’t slept in days, and you’ve been skipping your rounds at the pool. You _never_ skip swim day.”

Percy gaped, at a loss for words. He honestly hadn’t been keeping up with his schedule, but he didn’t think Grover would notice.

“You clearly haven’t showered in a couple days either,” Grover said pointedly. “And I know you’ve been skipping proper meals.”

“I had cereal for breakfast,” Percy defended weakly.

“I don’t know exactly what happened between you two, but I know you both loved each other. And even though I know you wanted things to work out, Perce, maybe—maybe she’s not the one.” Grover paused, then set his hand on Percy’s shoulder. “Don’t get me wrong, Annabeth is a great person, but you deserve more than… _this_.” Grover gestured around him, at the mess that was currently Percy’s apartment.

“I know. It’s just common sense to get her out of my head, but it’s like I can’t let her go. She keeps coming back to me.” His voice finally cracked on the last word.

Grover looked at him sympathetically. “I think it’s time for you to move on Percy.”

He flinched at that, the very thought wounding him. How could he willingly forget Annabeth? Forget all the perfect ways she complimented him, forget the way her body molded perfectly to his like a puzzle piece. Annabeth who made the moon and stars compete to see which could shine brighter. _Annabeth_. How could he let go of her?

He barely noticed as Grover tugged his arm, leading him towards the bathroom. “C’mon man, let’s get you cleaned up.”

* * *

Percy didn’t know who he was expecting when the knock came, but it was _definitely_ not Piper McLean.

She was holding a dish in her hand, looking nervous and sheepish and like she wanted to make a run for it any second now. He’d only met Annabeth’s fellow modeling friend a couple of times, but he knew they were extremely close, like sisters.

He was speechless, so he was thankful that she was the first of them to speak up. 

“Um, hi,” she started off. “I know this is weird, but um, Annabeth doesn’t know I’m here, and I uh, wanted to check up on you. I brought you a casserole; I don’t cook with non-vegetarian options so much, but hopefully you like the chicken?”

Percy eyed her curiously, before letting a small smile break through. “I like chicken.”

Piper beamed at him, her body relaxing with relief. “Great.”

“Come on in, it’s cold out there,” he remarked, opening the door wider to let her inside his penthouse. “Here, let me take that from you.”

Piper graciously passed the glass pan to him, standing awkwardly by the coat rack as he hurried it off to the kitchen.

“You can hang up your coat and scarf there, if you want, and let me turn up the thermostat so it’s less chilly in here,” Percy yelled to her, trying to make her feel comfortable. “Feel free to take a seat on the couch. Would you like anything to drink?”

“Just some water is fine,” she called back, turning to hang up her gray pea coat and colorful scarf.

Percy walked back into the living room two minutes later with two cups of steaming (blue) hot cocoa topped with dollops of whipped cream, placing them on the coasters on his coffee table. Piper thanked him from where she was seated on his armchair, looking surprised as he sat adjacent from her on the corner of the couch. He shifted as he attempted to get comfortable, burning under Piper’s gaze.

Percy cleared his throat, feeling awkward again. “So, uh, what- what did you want to talk about?” 

“Listen, I’m just going to cut the chit chat and be frank. Annabeth told me about what happened,” Piper said bluntly.

“Oh?” He raised his brow, wondering how her spin of events sounded.

Piper leaned over, reluctantly placing her hand on his knee. “She didn’t twist any of it, if that’s what you’re thinking. But I figured you must be hurting, and looking for an explanation, so that’s why I’m here today.”

Percy smiled thinly. “That’s very kind of you, but I don’t think there’s much you have to explain. She basically broke my heart and told me she couldn’t handle a relationship with me or ever see one happening…”

Piper groaned softly, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, Percy was shocked by the colors swirling there. “Listen, I’ve known Annabeth for several years now, since her career began, and while I can’t say what she said was okay, it’s not what she really feels.”

“I doubt—”

“Percy,” Piper said, her voice so serious and commanding it shut him up immediately. “I’m not saying this to make you feel bad, but Annabeth is really hurting right now. She hasn’t gotten out of bed for the last two weeks, and she barely eats or sleeps; won’t even answer my calls. I haven’t seen her this bad since…” Piper took a deep breath, then steeled herself. “Since she left her dad.”

Percy didn’t know what to say, except that he was practically the same way.

“Trust me, Percy, I know none of this is your fault. But Annabeth has always had this habit of… pushing people away from her. She’s not used to people actually sticking around, and it took a couple years of me working with her for her to even feel comfortable opening up to me.” Piper’s eyes were sincere, like she knew exactly how miserable Percy was feeling.

“Then why?” Percy whispered. “Why is she doing this if it’s hurting her too?”

Piper took a deep breath. “You know why Annabeth does all of those things? Being nice to people, donating to charity, volunteering for groups?”

“Because she’s the best person on the planet?” Percy guessed dumbly, not knowing where she was going with this.

“Because she thinks she’s the _worst_ person on the planet,” Piper answered.

Percy looked at her in confusion, trying to gauge if she was joking or not.

“Annabeth does good things because she’s convinced herself that she’s an evil person, and that the only way she can make up for it is to go out of her way to help others. And while it’s noble, in a really twisted way,” Percy nodded at that, “the one person she always, _always_ forgets to help is herself.”

“How do I help her? How do I make her see—”

Piper held up her hand, halting his stream of questions. “You can’t help someone who doesn’t want to help themselves, Percy. But if it helps your conscience, you were really great for her. I’d never seen her as happy as she was when she was with you. That’s why she broke things off, you know.”

“Because I made her happy?”

Piper smiled ruefully at him. “Because she loved you. And it scared her, because she didn’t want to break down her walls again. But I have hope.”

“Hope for what?”

“That she’ll come back to you. You’re special, Percy Jackson. Don’t you ever forget it.” Piper’s voice was powerful, her words washing over him and taking root in his heart.

“Um, thank you... for that,” Percy said, feeling much lighter than he had in days.

“No problem Percy,” she replied. “I have to get going now, but please don’t hesitate to reach out to me or Jason.”

Percy nodded, getting up to show her to the door. Just as she was about to leave, he paused, grabbing her hand.

“Wait,” he pleaded.

Piper turned back, looking up at him as she waited for him to spit out whatever he had to say.

“Take care of her,” he whispered. “ _Please_.”

“I will,” she promised, tip-toeing to wrap her arms snugly around his shoulders.

“And Percy?” she whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Be patient with her.”

With one last squeeze and a final wave, Piper McLean was gone.

* * *

For the first time, Percy felt empty as he sat in front of his keyboard, journal in hand and a cup of steaming coffee resting on the desk. He wracked his brain for something, _anything_ to write about, but it was like his mind was out of focus, jumping from one thing to another but never staying long enough to form a coherent thought. 

He sat there for what felt like hours, his mind racing but still coming up with nothing. Something in his heart clenched painfully as he remembered little tidbits of random memories. Yellow hair that glowed in the sunlight. Sharp gray eyes that could see right through him. Long lashes that left shadows on high cheekbones, and faint freckles that rivaled the stars in the sky.

“Get out of my head,” Percy muttered, dropping his head to the surface of his desk. His own words echoed in his head. _It’s just common sense to get her out of my head, but it’s like I can’t let her go. She keeps coming back to me._

Then he heard Grover: _I know you wanted things to work out, Perce, but maybe she’s not the one. Your time will come._

All the various conversations and images from the past weeks began to swirl around in his mind, voices overlapping and memories playing, until they all quieted down to one thing. _Annabeth_.

Annabeth’s stormy eyes, clouded with tears but forever beautiful in his eyes. Annabeth’s tinkling laugh, like wind chimes on the beach. The way Annabeth’s hair looked so soft and golden in the sun. And most of all, Annabeth’s smile. The way it made her whole face light up, and all the sadness and worry disappeared, and everything around him melted away until it was _just Annabeth_.

Percy choked out a breath as he lunged for his journal, all the words spilling out of him immediately. Common sense went out the window as he wrote into the night, fingers scribbling lyrics frantically and lips humming chord progressions.

_Common sense wasn’t common when she came to mind._

* * *

Percy blinked against the bright lights of the studio, trying to stay focused on the TV host, an Asian woman he’d never met and hoped to never see again named Drew Tanaka. 

“Percy!” she squealed, leaning forward ever so slightly to rake her acrylics over his forearm, where he’d rolled up his sleeves. “So, let’s talk about your new single.”

She turned to the audience. “For those of you who don’t know, this handsome hunk just released a new song called _Common Sense_ , and it is just _fabulous_. Let’s hear a clip, yeah?”

Percy forced what he hoped wasn’t an awkward smile onto his face as the beginning chords to his new single played out through the studio speakers.

“Wonderful, isn’t it?” Drew asked the audience as the song began to fade out. “Now, Percy, we’re all dying to know, what— or rather— _who_ inspired you to write this song? Surely it must be based off a true experience? Bad ex?”

Percy stiffened, rubbing the back of his neck in what he prayed seemed carefree as he laughed awkwardly. “In a manner of speaking, yes, it’s based off of a true experience, but it’s not what you think. The song is mostly about being absolutely in love with someone and after losing them, you know you need to let them go, but it’s hard to forget all the things you learned about them. I won’t name the person it’s about, and I doubt you’d know them anyways, but I will say, she was very special to me, and she was unlike anyone I’ve ever met. No matter how long it’s been, I think that’s the thing about her I’ll never stop missing, and that’s what inspired me to write the song.”

Drew clutched a hand to her heart, looking absolutely moved. “That is so romantic, Percy. But are you sure the song is not about a certain… model friend in your life? A model by the name of _Annabeth Chase_?”

Percy tensed up. How did she—

“Fans have been shipping the two of you since your last music video came out, and I can’t lie Percy, the chemistry in that video is _sizzling_! Even if they haven’t seen the video, there’s no denying what the two of you have. Let’s take a look, shall we?”

Percy braced himself for another awkward pause as a clip from his music video with Annabeth began to play. He had to admit, they really did look good together. Watching it made his heart squeeze painfully, like he was watching a future that had been torn from them. Watching the version of him on screen caress her in bed and sneak kisses onto her neck in the kitchen made him wonder what could’ve been if she’d just believed.

“C’mon Percy, you can tell me,” Drew drawled, looking delighted at the thought of getting some juicy secret out of him. “Was there anything involved between you and Annabeth… _behind_ the scenes?”

Percy tried not to cringe too much as Drew wiggled her eyebrows on him. She was looking at him the way he looked at a slice of pizza after a long day. He drew in a deep breath, his heart hammering as he prepared the lie in his head. 

“Annabeth was— _is_ a great person, and it was a pleasure to work with her on set. Unfortunately for our fans though, I think they may have to separate acting and real life. Our relationship never went beyond the bounds of professionalism. Any chemistry we may have seemed to have was pure acting, both on and off set.” The words tasted bitter in his mouth and left a hole in his heart. He wished he could tell them the truth, tell them how she had captivated him from the moment she stepped out of her trailer and stole his heart the minute she blurted her first random fact. 

Instead, all he had was the lies and the ghost of her that lingered on his bedsheets.

* * *

Percy nearly groaned out loud as his door came in sight. After so many weeks travelling around the country to promote his new album, he was relieved to be at home. His bed was calling out to him, each step he took seeming heavier and heavier with the anticipation of sinking into his mattress.

He stopped short in his tracks as he took in the sight on his doorstep.

“Oh.” That was the first thing that came to mind. _Oh_.

Annabeth scrambled to her feet in a manner more brash than he’d ever seen her. She fiddled with her hands, tucked her hair behind her ear, then darted her eyes everywhere. She dusted imaginary lint from her skirt. She was… _nervous_.

“Is this a mis-”

“No!” Then softer, she repeated, “No.”

There was a firmness to her voice, he noted.

They were at a standstill: Percy, not moving from his spot five feet away, and Annabeth, twiddling about nervously on the concrete steps of his apartment. His heart was beating so loudly it echoed in his ears. Seeing her again after all this time— how long had it been? Eight months?— felt simultaneously like a breath of fresh air and like being shocked back to life.

“I watched the interview. D-did you mean it?” Her voice was shy and unbelieving, like she herself couldn’t understand what had possessed her to ask that. And yet, there was an undertone of hope— a need for affirmation.

He didn’t have to ask for clarification, because he knew even before she asked why she was here. He always knew her, more than she liked.

“Every word,” he swore.

Annabeth bit her lip, her face pinched up like she’d tasted something terrible. Percy thought she was annoyed or pissed off when she scoffed, “God, _Percy_ ,” until he realized her lip was wobbling and her breaths were coming in short, quiet hiccups. 

“Why?” she whispered, her voice disbelieving. “Why do you _insist_ on-”

Percy scoffed, interrupting her self-deprecating spiel. “Didn’t you listen to the song?”

She huffed out a laugh in response, her air blowing the strands of hair framing her face into a flurry before they settled back down. “You never did have any common sense, Seaweed Brain.”

His heart ached. She hadn’t called him that in so long; he knew it was her messed up attempt at an apology. It wasn’t perfect, but it was a start. And that was all he needed.

“What can I say, common sense ain’t common when you come to mind.”

Annabeth let out a watery laugh, shaking her head at him. Percy finally took the three steps he needed to reach her, crushing her into his side immediately. Tears were falling down his face as well as he pressed his nose into her nest of blonde curls, taking in the lemon shampoo he’d missed for so long.

Annabeth sniffled once, twice, then drew back slightly to look into Percy’s eyes, never removing her arms from his waist. 

“I’m sorry,” she croaked. “I was so terrible to you.”

“It’s okay,” he responded, shaking his head. “I know you didn’t mean any of it.” Then, with a shrug, he added, “Piper told me.”

“Of course she did.” Annabeth laughed bitterly, shaking her head. “The day I met your family, they were _so nice_ to me.”

Percy looked down at her questioningly, but she kept her head glued to his chest, eyes locked onto the floor in shame.

“I couldn’t understand why, after all the messed up things I’ve done and the kind of person I’ve been, why the universe decided to let your family welcome me in with open arms. And I realized, when Estelle asked me to come back, that I _wanted_ to come back. I _wanted_ more dinners with your family, and I wanted to let our arrangement grow into something more. I wanted to write more songs with you and wake up next to your drool puddle in the morning.” Annabeth hiccuped out another sob, before her voice began to quicken. “You made me _feel something_ , and it scared me and I just— I knew I didn’t deserve it— deserve _you_ , and that it was all a fluke and it’d get ripped away from me, just like everything else and I—”

“Stop.” Percy let the word slip past his lips. He took a deep breath before he began. “I don’t know who never told you this, or why, but you deserve it, Annabeth. You deserve _all of it_ . You deserve to love, and to be loved, and to have a family. You deserve to believe you’re a good person, because you are; you’re the best person I’ve ever met, and you make _me_ a better person. You deserve to be _happy_.”

“I know that now,” she admitted quietly. “Piper and Jason convinced me to finally talk to someone and go to therapy, so I could confront my past instead of running away from it.” She drew in a shaky breath. “I realized I needed to stop letting my past affect the decisions I make, and I realized it pushed me away from you.”

“If… you’re willing to give me another chance, do you promise to be patient with me?” she asked shyly, ducking her head slightly in a way that let Percy know she was still unsure about this. It didn’t matter though, because she was here anyways. She was making an active decision to stay for once.

Percy pressed a soft kiss into her forehead, the contact making her eyes flutter shut. “I promise. I’m not going anywhere, Annabeth Chase. So just let me love you.”

Annabeth tiptoed to press her lips to his, her gray eyes bright as she pulled away. “Show me how to love, Percy Jackson.”

Percy swept her into his arms, his heart feeling like it was about to burst as he pushed his front door open with his foot.

“Still good?” he whispered, pressing his forehead to Annabeth’s.

She nodded, looping her arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss him again. “Still good.” 


End file.
